


Rebuilding

by EscapingArtist



Series: Architecture of Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I wish I could write smut but I just can't so it is fade to black, Life after school, Spells & Enchantments, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: The castle's magic is back to normal, so that means business as usual for the Unspeakables...right? NEWTs are looming, graduation after that and Hermione and Draco are figuring out what their bound magic means. Oh yeah, and Hermione has decided she's going to invent some new charms and spells in order to start a business. Luckily she has some good friends by her side to help make it happen





	1. Duck

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Foundations" which I would encourage you to read to get the background for this story!  
Of course, I own none of these characters etc.

“Duck!” Ginny yelped and her eyes went wide. Immediately, the Unspeakables dropped to the floor.

“What?” Luna’s voice drifted over the common room “It’s just Eggbert.”

Ginny was laughing so hard she was crying “You guys, I meant an ACTUAL duck.” They peeked their heads up to see Luna snuggling a slightly ruffled animal.

“Transfiguration experiment gone slightly afoul.” Luna said with a shrug

“A…. FOWL” Theo choked, and that was it. The entire room dissolved into giggles as they clutched their sides with tears streaming from their eyes.

“Oh Luna, bless you” Blaise said, wiping his eyes “I needed that.” Luna just smiled and set Eggbert down.

“She’ll be staying with us for a while.” She said to Theo, who just kissed her and nodded as Eggbert strolled off to make herself comfortable.

Pansy slammed the book she was reading shut. “If I have to do any more studying, I’m going to lose it.” She announced “Let’s do something.”

“4 aside Quidditch?” Ginny asked hopefully but she just got groans and eye rolls.

“Exploding Snap?” ventured Theo, but Blaise gave it a thumbs down on account of the smell and mess

“Oh!” Neville jumped up “I know what we can play. This muggle game Dean taught me. Uh, butterbeer pong.”

Hermione giggled “Are you seriously going to teach a bunch of Purebloods how to play a Muggle drinking game?

Neville just shrugged but then his eyebrows shot up “OH right, sorry, that wouldn’t be fun for you or Draco.”

“It’s alright” Draco said, clapping him on the shoulder “Hermione and I have rounds anyway.”

“Oh, sure, ROUNDS” Blaise said, making exaggerated kissing noises. Hermione didn’t even look back, just flexed her fingers slightly. Draco felt the rush of magic and suddenly Blaise yelped “Ack! Get that damn bird off me!”

“I think she likes you” Luna said placidly. Hermione and Draco smirked at each other and stepped into the hall.

Hogwarts was quiet, now that the holidays were over there was a more frantic pace. OWLs students were walking around in a daze and an increased workload made even the classes not being tested buckle down. The Unspeakables had banded together to study for NEWTs with each student taking lead on a subject they knew best. For DADA it was an even playing field so they worked mostly on keeping what they knew sharp. Hermione of course had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, so it was rare to see her without a book in hand.

As they walked the halls Draco let his fingers brush against Hermione’s. He marveled that the slightest touch could still send a jolt through him. It took everything he had not to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close, but they’d agreed that would be bad form while they were on duty. They went through their rounds leisurely, talking some but mostly just enjoying being in each other’s company. Between studying and Quidditch and duties and their friends it was hard to come by quiet moments.

As they headed back to the dorm Hermione smiled “Do we even see how everyone is doing?” She and Draco opened the portrait to the Unspeakables dorm and poked their head inside. Neville, Blaise, Ginny and, surprisingly, Luna were still playing and laughing at high volume. Pansy had Theo had moved closer to the fire and were talking quietly

“Mind if we join?” Draco asked and when they nodded, he stretched out on the floor and pulled Hermione into his lap

Pansy shook her head “Who would have ever thought you’d be so cuddly Draco.” But he just smiled and kissed Hermione soundly on the cheek, making her blush.

“We were talking about DADA” Theo confided

“And how bloody terrified I am to face a boggart” Pansy added bluntly. The others nodded, Professor Sinistra had put off reviewing boggarts at Dr. Lyra’s suggestion. They could only imagine what terrifying form theirs would take now.

“There has got to be a better way” Theo groused and started conjuring bubbles out of the end of his wand “We need a laugh bomb or something.”

Hermione stilled and got a far away look “Uh oh” Draco chuckled “Hermione’s thinking again.” She elbowed him in the stomach and rolled her eyes

“Theo” she said “What about a laugh grenade” The three purebloods looked at her in confusion and she hurried to explain “It is a Muggle explosive device that doesn’t go off until you pull a pin out.” She sketched rapidly on the back of a piece of parchment and shoved it towards them.

“Yeah” Theo said, growing excited, “If we had something to contain the spell you could just throw it at the boggart. That way if you couldn’t do it yourself it wouldn’t matter.”

“But can you even contain a spell?” Pansy asked curiously “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Sure you have” Hermione countered “Cursed objects.”

Draco paled “But that is dark magic.”

“No” Hermione said firmly “It is just magic that has been used for dark purposes... Why can’t we apply the same logic to good? I bet if we just did a little research….”

Draco shifted uncomfortably “I can’t” He said in a low voice

Hermione smiled at him “I know you have a busy schedule but if we split up the work?”

“NO” he interrupted “I can’t. To do this you’ll need to, what, research cursed objects and dark magic? Can you imagine what would happen if someone saw me doing that?” He looked down “It wouldn’t matter if I was doing it for good. I’d be taken in without question.”

“I’m out too” Pansy said abruptly “My reputation is shaky enough with the whole giving up the chosen one thing.”

Hermione bit her lip “I’m sorry Pans, Draco, I didn’t realize.”

“Just one of the joys of being a Death Eater” Draco said, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes

“I can help” Theo said “Neutrality doesn’t win you friends but it does get you left alone.”

  
“Ok” Hermione said softly “Library tomorrow after breakfast?”

“Sounds good” Theo smiled his easy smile and went off to find Luna.

“I think I’m headed to bed” Hermione announced and her eyes flickered to Draco

“Yeah” he said hurriedly “Me too. I’m beat”

Pansy rolled her eyes “Subtle you two.” She snickered and waved them goodnight.

Back across the hall Hermione wrapped he arms around Draco “I should have thought” she said contritely “You know I how I get with ideas.”

He kissed the top of her head “I know love.” They were quite for a moment then Draco grinned mischievously at her “Now, didn’t you say something about bed?”


	2. A New Challenge

Hermione disentangled herself from Draco the next morning. Somehow his limbs seemed to go everywhere.  Getting ready quietly she left a cup of tea under a statis charm along with an apple and headed to the Great Hall. Since Quidditch would last most of the morning she knew she wouldn’t be seeing him, Blaise or Ginny until lunch.

None of the Unspeakables had made it down to breakfast, so Hermione fixed herself a plate and sat watching the other students. Everyone seemed less skittish, more settled as the year progressed and finally like this is where they belonged. She stabbed some fruit with her fork, “But I’ll only belong for a few more months” she thought glumly. Post Hogwarts seemed murky, something that made Hermione’s skin crawl. She’d had offers from Kingsley to join the Auror Department but being a wizard cop did not appeal to her. She knew she could get any job at the Ministry that she wanted, it wasn’t cocky it was just true, but the red tape made her want to scream. She loved rules, that made sense. Not rules just because.

She thought back to the idea they’d had when she was in the Hospital Wing just after the 6th knot. About starting a company that specialized in advances in mental health. She toyed with the food on her plate and sipped her tea thoughtfully. It was a fantasy, right? Graduates didn’t start businesses “Fred and George did” she reminded herself “And they didn’t even graduate, or have Malfoy or Zabini capital to potentially draw on.”

She fiddled with her cup, lost in thought. Neville was already planning advanced Herbology study. Luna had confided that she had an apprenticeship offer from the Scamander’s. Ginny was crossing her fingers that she’d be scouted by the Harpies and Pansy had recently declared she was going to go into Healer training. But, Theo, Blaise and Draco were uncomfortably quiet about their post graduate plans. Draco was already running his family’s business, but the others?

She sighed as she set down her now cold tea. “IF this works” she promised herself “I’ll follow up on the idea.”

Theo slid in next to her, bumping her hip gently to get her attention “Ready to go curse some shit?” He asked playfully. Hermione glared at him and her eyes darted around to make sure no one had heard. Theo just laughed and pulled her to her feet “C’mon Head Girl” he teased “See if you can talk us into the Restricted Section.”

Hermione chose a table near the back, the less inquisitive eyes on the project the better. “Granger” Theo purred “Are you trying to get me alone.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“oh HONESTLY” she snapped “What has gotten into you this morning?”

“Sorry” he mumbled “Defense mechanism. I’m hella nervous Hermione.” She relaxed a little and patted his hand.

“let’s just start with what we can find out here” she reasoned “We’ll see how far we get.” Theo nodded and they started gathering books. The pile beside them grew as the morning went on but Hermione finally yanked her hair in frustration “They tell us how to spot curses, cursed objects throughout the ages and how to break curses but NOTHING useful.”

“Now hold on” Theo said thoughtfully “We might just need to work backwards” Hermione glared at him but he ignored it and tipped back in his chair “OK, what kind of objects can be cursed.”

“ANYTHING” Hermione growled in frustration “Jewelry, swords, books”

“Ok” Theo cut her off “Durable things, right? I mean books are a little iffy but the covers are. There aren’t many examples of cursed…tissues or flowers or anything.” Hermione’s eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

“Ok” she said slowly “So we know it will have to be something durable.”

“Right” he answered” “So our Grenada… Grenadine?”

“Grenade” Hermione said with a smile

“Right, grenade” he corrected “Will have to be durable”

Hermione drummed her fingers rapidly “and it looks like how you can tell an object is cursed is pretty much the same as our magic revealing spell, just limited to dark objects.”

“So,” Theo reasoned “If we could see a cursed object then we could see what shape the spell takes and maybe recreate it but with a less harmful spell. Plus using the spell that destroys it and working backward would give us its origin.”

Hermione’s frown deepened “right” she said “But how do we find a cursed object to study. I mean I guess we could go undercover to Knockturn.”

“Hermione” Theo interrupted

“I mean who knows what is left after the raids.”

“Hermione!”

“But maybe Borgin and Burkes”

“HERMIONE!” He shouted and brought his chair down with a bang. Hermione looked startled but Theo laughed “Goodness witch, let me get a word in edgewise. What I wanted to say was aren’t you best friends with two up and coming Aurors AND friends with the Minister of Magic?” He raised one eyebrow at her and she shrugged sheepishly

“Still not used to being able to do things the easy way” she admitted

“Maybe we should bring this up at DADA” Theo said thoughtfully “Professor Sinistra could take all of us.”

“Hmmm” Hermione was lost in thought “Worth asking right?”

“Well” Theo said, shutting his book with a bang “We can’t do anything else until class. Unless you want to try to find our way around the Restricted Section.” Hermione opened her mouth to suggest they do that when her stomach gurgled loudly. She turned bright pink and Theo bowed low “The lady has spoken” He quipped and she glared at him before stalking out of the library.

Draco was sitting on his own in the Great Hall when Hermione slid onto the bench beside him “Hey” she said softly and was rewarded with a warm smile

“Hey yourself” He answered “Productive morning?”

“Mhm” She responded “I think Theo and I might be on the right track. More research is needed.”

“That’s my girl” he chuckled and kissed her on the forehead “So” he continued seeming a little less comfortable “My mother owled today” Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything “She still wants to spend some time with you under less extreme circumstances.” Hermione concentrated on spearing peas with her fork “McGonagall said we could have our Diagon Ally outing this afternoon. Would you be willing to meet her for tea if I promise to make it up to you with dinner?” Hermione could see his hands fidgeting in his lap and reached out to hold them.

“Sounds lovely” she said sincerely and he visibly relaxed

“Really? Thank you love.” He got up and kissed her “I’ll go get cleaned up. Plan to meet me at 2?” She nodded and made little shooing motions with her hands. She watched him leave the hall and counted slowly to 50, thinking it would give him time to get in their room. Then she bolted from the table and ran to the Unspeakables dorm

“PANSY!” She cried as she flung open the door “I need your help!” Pansy eyed her over the magazine she was reading “Tea with his mother” She said urgently. With a snap Pansy closed the magazine and dragged Hermione to her room.

“No time to waste” she said earnestly and flung open the wardrobe


	3. Two Uncomfortable Encounters

At 2pm Hermione stepped into the Common Room, fidgeting slightly with her earrings. Pansy brushed her hands off and smiled in satisfaction. Hermione’s hair was soft and curled, she looked elegant and conservative in a navy-blue dress and light robes. It had taken three trips to the closets of the other girls and few fashion charms, but she felt confident Hermione was properly armed to meet the Mother of Dragons (as the Snakes privately called Narcissa)

Draco left his room tugging on his cuffs, but stopped at the sight of Hermione. Taking her hand, he kissed it softly and offered her his arm. Hermione smiled bravely over her shoulder to Pansy who nodded approvingly. “Professor McGonagall said we could floo from her office” Draco told her, and Hermione nodded nervously.

With green flames and a whose they were brushing soot off in the Leaky Cauldron before making their way into Diagon Ally. Hermione heard Draco mutter and felt the shimmering magic forming a notice me not charm. She looked at him puzzled and he pressed his lips together “I don’t want trouble” he said simply. Hermione didn’t answer, just took his arm protectively as they walked down the street. He let the charm drop as he pushed open a nondescript door. Hermione was just about to question when she almost fell through the glamour and into an elegant and clearly exclusive, tea shop.

“Ah, welcome back Master Draco” the wizard at the desk said, bowing low “Your mother just arrived. Shall I bring you and your….” He trailed off

“Girlfriend” Draco said pointedly “Miss Hermione Granger.” The wizard had the good sense not to look surprised

“Of course. Right this way please.”

Running through all of the things Pansy had tried to cram in her head about pureblood etiquette she carefully kissed the Malfoy matriarch and settled into the chair Draco pulled out for her and unfolded her napkin. Once Draco was seated, he slipped a hand to her knee and drew comforting circles, but she still felt a tight knot between her shoulders.

Narcissa Malfoy busied herself serving tea and sweets before picking up a cup and smiling at her son. “How are your classes going darling?” Draco and then Hermione filled her in on the stories and how everyone was getting on. She laughed aloud hearing about the exploits of Eggbert who, after Hermione’s little spell, had taken a real liking to Blaise MUCH to that gentlemen’s dismay.

Talk turned to Malfoy business and Hermione only half listened, glancing around the café and trying to keep the rules she needed to follow intact. Draco had to nudge her knee and tilt his head towards her other when she missed a question directed at her “Hm? Oh, my apologies Mrs. Malfoy. What did you say?”

“I asked about your plans after graduation dear” she replied

“Oh yes. The question of the season” Hermione said with a laugh “I’m still entertaining options and haven’t chosen a path just yet.”

Narcissa sipped her tea “Well. You could always choose the domestic root. Have children and run a household.”

Hermione stiffened “While I am open to a family at some point, I have no interest in settling down right now. I want to do something with my life.”

Narcissa set her cup down with a sharp clink and her eyes grew hard “I hope you are not implying, Miss Granger, that those who choose not to work outside the home are not contributing. Whether they focus on raising children or are doing good works without the recognition of a title and paycheck. I for one would hardly call that settling.”

Hermione blink and didn’t know what to say. It was what she implied and thought, wasn’t it? But that would mean Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda and Narcissa Malfoy were not doing something meaningful which was ridiculously. She wanted to defend herself but really her position was indefensible. “I’m so sorry Mrs. Malfoy” she said earnestly “That was terribly ignorant and a close-minded thing for me to say. You are right of course.” She dropped her eyes, unable to watch the other woman’s reaction.

“Apology accepted my dear” she said kindly “And please, call me Narcissa.”

Hermione looked up at her gratefully “Then you must call me Hermione” she countered, to which Narcissa smiled and agreed.

**

After Draco had kissed his mother and escorted her to the café’s private floo he tucked Hermione’s arm in his “Well” he said “That went very well.” Hermione looked up at him shock. She felt wrung out from being “on” for so long and unsettled by her mis-steps.

“Really?” she asked

“Oh yes” Draco chuckled “Just ask my friends if THEY’VE ever been invited to call her Narcissa.” Hermione turned a little pink and lay her head on Draco’s shoulder as they walked down the street.

“I’m not particularly hungry” she admitted “Do you think before dinner we could go”

“To the bookstore?” Draco interrupted and grinned as Hermione dragged him down the street to Flourish and Blotts.

**

Starry eyed and several galleons lighter, Hermione looped her arm through Draco’s as they left the store “I think I’m hungry now” she said with a smile and he leaned down to kiss her

“Oh really?” He said in a husky voice, nipping at her lip slightly. At just that moment her stomach let out a growl and she flushed with embarrassment. Draco laughed such a warm, open laugh that a few people around them looked up in surprise and a camera flash caught them off guard.

“I can just see the headline” Hermione teased “Did you know Malfoy’s could laugh? Details inside”

Draco smirked at her and leaned closer “Maybe I should whisper all the terrible, wonderful things I want to do to you into your ear” She shuddered and flushed “Then it could say Former Death Eater causes War Heroine to blush and soak her knickers.” Hermione stifled a moan and fought to keep her composure, resisting the urge to either stick her tongue out at him or snog him senseless.

Draco winked and pushed open the door to the “Laughing Dragon” where they were ushered to a slightly out of the way table. “My request’ Draco said quickly. He could see Hermione was thinking that they’d been hidden out of sight because of him and was ready to fight. She relaxed a little at that and looked at the menu.

**

“I’m sorry about how I responded to your mother. “Hermione said suddenly looking up from her plate “I think it particularly got me because graduation keeps getting closer and I don’t have a plan.”

Draco took her hand “But you have ideas” It was a statement, not a question, and she nodded eagerly

“Do you remember when Neville joked about our discovery being the start of a business?” Draco nodded “Well, I’m kind of serious about it. WE already have the protean charmed galleons for people in crisis, which we can expand. If Theo and I figure out the Boggart grenade it opens up a number of possibilities.”

“So, what’s the dream scenario” Draco asked with interest and Hermione flushed

“I would love Theo to continue working with me on charms, he’s really skilled” she added sincerely “And I’d love you and Blaise to help with the business side. Also of course research if you wanted. I imagine there would be a lot of potion possibilities.”

“Granger are you using me for my galleons?” Draco said in mock severity. Her mouth dropped open and she started to protest in a flustered way. He laughed again and covered her hand with his “I’m joking love. I think it is a really interesting idea. Let’s hear more.”

She was just about to launch into a more detailed explanation when she felt a hand rest familiarly on her shoulder and an arrogant voice boom “Ah, Hermione, what a pleasure to see you.” She turned quickly to see Cormac McLaggen looking her over non to subtly.

“Oh Cormac. It’s you.” Draco snorted but Cormac seemed pleased

“Indeed” he said smugly “Incredibly busy. That’s why you haven’t seen much of me. Heading up a branch of magical games. Boss says I’m on track for Department Head, he just needs to slow me down a bit so others don’t get put out. YOU know.”

Hermione smiled thinly and opened her mouth to speak “Your still at Hogwarts. Head Girl I hear. I know you were bookish but that seems excessive. You’d have better luck earning your MRS out her in the real world.” Draco could feel Hermione’s magic start to crackle and flicker within her. He sent little pieces of his magic to wash over hers, like waves, trying to calm the sparks. She smiled at him gratefully.

Cormac noticed none of this “Looked over and saw you here and couldn’t imagine it was anything important since you were with HIM” he jerked his head towards Malfoy who slipped his mask of indifference into place and continued to focus on Hermione. “But I’m going to take you out. Show you a good time. Dinner. Maybe breakfast?” He gave her a roguish wink reminiscent of Ludo Bagman. This time Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand, her wand hand to be precise, to prevent her from hexing the bollocks of Cormac.

She swallowed hard and did not smile “Before you go further” she said icily “You are mistaken. This is important. In fact, it is a date with my long-term boyfriend.” She enunciated the words carefully “So while I know you meant your offer to flatter. I must decline.”

Cormac looked stunned “This asshole? Your pulling my leg Hermione. I know you wouldn’t date Death Eater Scum.” Draco’s mask slipped briefly and Hermione squeezed his hand

“Clearly you do not know me.” She answered, disdain dripping from her voice “and may I remind you the war is over? Now, I asked you to leave.” A rush of magic arched out of her before Draco could move and Cormac was propelled backwards out the door.

“BITCH!” he yelled, before he took off down the street.

Hermione turned to face Draco, her magic rolling off her and kissed him fiercely “I’ve lost my appetite” she said stiffly “Take me home.” Offering his arm, he escorted her to the floo.

**

The portrait had barely closed behind them before Hermione was tackling Draco onto the couch and kissing him aggressively, almost angrily. Draco held her back “While I always appreciate your attention” he joked “Did I do something wrong? This is a little intense?” Hermione’s head dropped to his chest and her voice was muffled

“You didn’t do anything wrong” she muttered “Cormac did. That slimy git and everyone who still thinks like him.”

“So, you are spite snogging me?” Draco asked with a chuckle and she paused and then sheepishly nodded. “Hermione” he said seriously “I did a lot of bad things, people marked like me did worse.” She opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her “No, it’s true. I’m working to be better but it is going to take time. Not everyone is you.” He smiled at her, then it turned to a smirk “But if you want to keep angry kissing me. By all means….”


	4. A Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for the comments. It makes me so happy to see them pop up, just the little ego boost that I need sometimes. I loved getting the comments about Narcissa sticking up for stay-at-home parents. I did that, and still do the "work from home while parenting" thing and it is no picnic and gets very little respect so that bit came from the heart.

The Unspeakables were fidgeting in McGonagall’s office as Professor Sinistra went over the last-minute details “Your all adults” she said kindly “So I’ll spare the usual be on your best behavior lecture. As discussed, we’ll be getting a tour at the Auror’s Department and looking at their archive of cursed items.” Theo and Hermione glanced at each other, they had decided to keep the full reasons for their interest just between them, less to explain that way. “Ok, I’ll go first. Then you all follow. Ministry of Magic!”

One by one they stepped through the green flames, regrouping in the atrium and dusting themselves off. Hermione could see the Slytherins tense and draw together. Hermione could only imagine how unwelcome they felt, even though no one was looking at them. She reached out and took Draco’s hand firmly, he looked surprised then grateful. Luna looped her arm around Theo’s waist and Neville and Ginny flanked Pansy and Blaise with a smile of reassurance.

They stepped off the elevator to a busy Auror’s office, ducking interoffice memos that whizzed by. There as a pause as they entered, Aurors eyeing them with confusion and a hint of suspicion. Then from the back she heard Harry’s overly cheerful call “Hello! Right back this way you all.” He shook Professor Sinistra’s hand and kissed Ginny chastely.

Ron was eyeing the other Aurors and something flinted in his eyes. He marched up to Pansy and pulled her into a deep kiss. She gasped and blushed but he just winked and took her hand. Harry rolled his eyes and ushered them into a conference room. They got the ministry approved presentation and recruitment pitch, which even Hermione had trouble staying awake for. Then Harry and Ron took them on a door of the floor. They walked quickly through the “pen” where pairs of Aurors sat catching up on paperwork or learning about their next case. Further in were training rooms with cushions and mannequins for practicing spell work.

Harry pointed to a smaller elevator “That goes between here and the lab” he explained “We work really closely with other departments in case dangerous objects or animals come through. We also have a dedicated floo to St. Mungo’s.” It was a grim reminder of how dangerous the work could be. “Now” Harry said with a grin “I can’t take you into the labs but the researchers brought up a few items that might be of interest. I thought we could show you how we examine them.” He led them into a different room where a series of translucent boxes lay on the table. “These are neutralizing boxes. They hold the objects in statis to protect the researchers.”

“Why are they not see through?” Theo asked curiously

“Some of the objects are designed to draw people in, entice them.” He explained “This prevents that in transit.” Theo nodded with interest. Harry pulled out his wand and cleared the box, explaining the story behind the book inside.

Hermione couldn’t focus, Draco’s magic kept spiking and flares of anxiety were radiating through her. “You ok love?” she asked softly.

Draco laughed mirthlessly “How much do you want to bet one of these objects was confiscated from my family?” She leaned into his shoulder and tried to send calming pulses like he had at the restaurant. Draco smiled gratefully at her.

Theo slid up beside Hermione and his eyes flickered to the next object. It was a large sapphire ring that Ron was explaining had been found in an antique shop in Muggle London. “We knew it was curse” he explained “Because anyone who put it on started snogging anyone in sight. But we still had to confirm.” He cast the revealing spell they had learned when they were untangling the castle’s magic. A dark green web, like a tightly woven net, spread over the ring. Within it was a tight pulsing knot of bloody red.

Harry took over “You see” He explained “The curse is that knot in there. But instead of, well, throwing it the witch or wizard wove this other spell that keep sit bound to the ring. The researcher tells us there are parameters within the spell that keep it bound to the ring. They also said there are indicators for how and when the curse is released. That’s why some objects only curse Muggles, or only activate if the object is stolen.”

Hermione had discreetly pulled out a notebook and was jotting things down furiously. Her hand shot up and Harry raised an eyebrow “Yes Miss Granger” he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at him

“Is there any difference between a cursed object and one that is spelled for benign or even good purposes? Like, oh, a good luck medallion or something.”

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged “Not sure Mione” he confessed “I’ll send a note to our lead curse breaker and see what she knows” Hermione gave a thoughtful look and scribbled something in the corner of her parchment. Draco couldn’t quite tell but it looked like “Bill?” He felt a stab of jealousy before he remembered that Bill was a Weasley… and married to a Veela.

As the tour wrapped up Ron convinced Professor Sinistra they couldn’t return to Hogwarts hungry and he led the way to the Ministry cafeteria. Even the Slytherins knew no one would bother them while they were with the Golden Trio. Professor Sinistra caught up with a friend, leaving them to talk freely. Hermione smiled as Ron draped his arm comfortably around Pansy’s shoulder. He and Harry were swapping Quidditch stories with Blaise and Ginny while Pansy watched with a smile.

A memo whizzed in and stuck itself in Harry’s hair. He grimaced and extracted it, after a quick glance he tossed it to Hermione. She read the nose from the researcher

_As with anything, magic is inherently neutral. It is how it is manipulated by the witch or wizard that makes it light or dark. The process for binding a spell to an object is no different. The spell is created then the restraining magic is woven around both. It isn’t a skill taught or practiced much because of its prevalent use by Dark Wizards. However, at its core it is elemental magic and many hedge witches use it for healing amulets._

She slipped the note to Theo who read it over, circling the sentence about elemental magic and writing “My mother.” Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully with her quill and then tucked the note into her pocket.

**

Stumbling through McGonagall’s fireplace the Unspeakables were unusually quiet. Walking back towards their dorm Ginny remarked “I forgot how tiring the real world is.” The others nodded in agreement, each thinking about how it was going to feel to be thrust out there in just a few more months.

When they got to the dorms Luna kissed Theo “I’m going to go check on Eggbert. Why don’t you and Hermione work on your project. She’s liable to explode if she has to wait any longer.”

He laughed and winked at Hermione “That would never do. What would happen with all that loose knowledge floating around everywhere?” He followed Draco and Hermione into their dorm where they settled at the table. Draco gathered his Quidditch gear, but hesitated at the door.

Hermione got up and wrapped her arms around him “It’s ok” she said softly “Have fun. This is just the research phase. I’ll fill you in later.” He nodded and waved to Theo before heading out.

Spreading their notes out Theo and Hermione started consolidating what they had learned “So” he said “We definitely know it is possible.”

“Right” Hermione added “But not a skill commonly taught. You wrote about your mother?”

“Oh yes!” Theo said “She’s from a long line of elemental magic practitioners. She may know the root magic we’d need.”

“You could floo her” Hermione suggested “We can’t travel through here but it is set up for calls” She gestured to the fireplace and Theo knelt in front of it. Soon he was talking to a rather severe looking woman. Hermione moved aside, both to give them privacy and also because she wasn’t sure how the Nott matriarch felt about Muggleborns.

Busying herself making tea she brought it to the table where Theo soon joined her, looking pleased “Mother said she had something that might help. Most books on this are pretty dark but she has an Aunt’s journal that she is going to give me that outlines the basics of creating healing amulets.”

“Excellent” Hermione beamed “We’ll just have to wait for the owl.”

There was a pop and a small elf appeared in the room, clutching a leather-bound book. “Young Master Nott” he squeaked, handing Theo the book before vanishing.

Hermione frowned and Theo threw up his hands “I’m not the master yet. I can’t be like Draco and free all the elves right now.”

Hermione’s gaze softened “Draco did that?” she asked and Theo nodded

“Soon after his father went to Azkaban. I figured you knew.” Hermione shook her head and looked thoughtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has taken off. I've written so far ahead in it. I may post pretty regular updates (like every other day? Every day?). Still not sure exactly how long it will last but I am glad you are enjoying it!


	5. A Proposal (no-not that kind)

Theo agreed to let Hermione keep the journal AFTER he had checked it carefully for any spells and jinxes. Luckily, this particular Aunt seemed more interested in healing and had nothing to say about blood purity or Muggles. When Draco returned from Quidditch he found Hermione settled deeply in the couch, twirling a curl absently as she read and made notes.

“What did you find?” He asked curiously, draping her legs over his lap

“Theo’s Mother sent us a journal” she said distractedly, glancing up quickly when he stiffened “He checked it for anything nasty, I promise.” Draco nodded and relaxed “I actually think you’ll like this angle” she continued “it focuses more on the similarities to healing charms and other hedgewitch practices.” Flipping open to a page mid way through she showed him a picture of a woven charm, like they had seen in the Auror’s department, but with the word “for the curing of headaches” written above it.

“So what have you figured out?” Draco asked her and she frowned

“Well, I’m not sure” she admitted “I do know that this isn’t going to be easy, we’ll have to hold a charm while simultaneously weaving another one. It can’t be done with a wand because it seems like you have to actually manipulate the magic, like with the knots.” She shut the book with a sigh and turned to Draco. “It might be to the trial and error stage” she admitted, “I’ll talk to Theo more about it tomorrow.”

Draco nodded and looked at her quizzically “Something else is on your mind” Hermione chewed her lip and nodded slowly. “Did I do something wrong?” She smiled and shook her head. “ The anticipation is killing me love” he joked

“Did you really free all your House Elves?” she asked in a rush.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise “Is that all? Yes, I did.” He answered simply

“Why? And why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged “Why? Well, it was the right thing to do. I saw the way they were used by people during the war and that didn’t seem right. You shouldn’t be able to control another living thing that way. And, they still work for me, well most of them, I just give them wages and a uniform and time off when they want it.” He paused thoughtfully “Why didn’t I tell you? Well, it happened right after the war and we weren’t exactly on speaking terms then.” She smiled at him “And at this point I’m so used to it that I didn’t even think of it.”

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him slowly “I think you are brilliant” she said simply, and snuggled into him.

**

The next day, Hermione was pacing around an unused Charms classroom. She was going over everything she’d learned about binding a spell to an object and running through potential spells to try first. On the table were a handful of objects, a galleon, an old necklace, a quill, a thick twig and even a piece of cloth. She figured even if they thought something very durable would be best it would be good to test out other things as well.

The right spell to start with had stumped her. She needed something that they could trigger, but that wouldn’t cause any harm. She had decided the Caterwauling Charm was probably the best bet. If they could weave it in that it would trigger when the object was thrown it would give them a chance to test out how effective and specific they could make it.

The door cracked open and Theo walked in “Got your note” he said, waving the parchment at her “Why here instead of the library?”

Hermione turned and Theo could tell she was all business “Great, you’re here. I thought that since we knew the theoretical aspects of it we should start doing some tests. I’ve gathered some objects that we can try it on and I think that a Caterwauling Charm would be a good first attempt but of course if you have other ideas I’m more then happy to hear them.” She paused, Theo had frozen a few steps into the room. “What?” She said in exasperation

“You want to test it out?” He asked incredulously, and Hermione nodded “Hermione, no.” His voice sounded final and she looked up in surprise

“What?” She said “Why not? We’ve done all the research we can do.”

Theo rubbed his hand over his face “We aren’t going to just start randomly cursing shit, even with a relatively benign charm, without telling a Professor and having some guidance or supervision or SOMETHING.”

Hermione frowned “Why not?”

He looked at the sky and seemed to be counting to three “Hermione.” He said patiently “I know you are brilliant and I know you have figured out a lot of things on your own. Your warding spells alone are a force to be reckoned with! But, the war is OVER. This is a RESEARCH PROJECT for SCHOOL. We need to involve some other people and go about this above board.”

Hermione pursed her lips and didn’t seem convinced “Why?” she countered “It is perfectly safe. I don’t see any reason why we have to bother professors or get held up waiting for them to give the ok or have time to supervise or anything.”

Theo advanced a few steps in and looked at her “Fine” he said “If the angle of good academic research ethics won’t sway you then, will you do it for me?” She looked surprised “I was neutral, but I wasn’t on the side of the light” He said cautiously “You heard Draco and Pansy, they are very aware that they are still under intense scrutiny and there are plenty of people ready to assume the worst of them.” Hermione faltered a little and uncrossed her arms “Going to professors, writing this up like an academic project, it protects me…heck it protects all us snakes. It makes sure that no one thinks we are sneaking around doing something nefarious.”

Hermione sank into a chair and rested her head in her hands “I’m sorry” she said dully “I don’t think. I’ve put my foot in it so many times with you all.”

Theo sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder “It’s not that you don’t think.” He countered “It’s just that you’ve never had to think from this angle before.”

She drummed her fingers on the desk and looked thoughtfully “Ok” she said finally “Let’s write it up. Everything we’ve learned and what we are hoping to do with it. We’ll ask Professor Sinistra and Professor Flitwick to supervise it.”

Theo looked at her gratefully and pulled out a parchment. Quill poised he looked at her expectantly “OK. Where do we start?”

**

Professor Flitwick looked over a pair of reading glasses at Hermione and Theo, he frowned slightly and went back to reading their proposal. Setting it down he cleared his throat “You want us to oversee a project where you learn how to curse objects?” He asked severely

Hermione sighed “No Professor.” She countered “We’d like you to oversee a project where we learn how to bind spells to objects in order to allow witches or wizards who are compromised to still be able to do protective magic.” She glanced at Professor Sinistra who nodded with encouragement “We haven’t done Boggarts yet Professor” she said simply “We’ve avoided it, at the recommendation of Dr. Lyra and Professor Sinistra. We’re all too afraid of what it is going to appear as and that it will paralyze us from being able to complete the spell. In the classroom, we’ll have back-up, but what about during the NEWTs? What about for Aurors or anyone trying to deal with these things out in the real world? Not only will it be torment but it will also expose their darkest fear to anyone who is around. “

Professor Flitwick nodded thoughtfully “You mention the real world. Do you think that this is something that could be replicated for practical use?”

“We’ve definitely thought of the commercial possibilities” Theo broke in smoothly “Of course that is many steps down the road since this is just theoretical at this point. Our first step would be to see if it could work. Our second to create it for our classmates and then third would be to see about mass production.”

Flitwick tapped the pile of papers to straighten it. He looked at the pair of them “Neither of you play Quidditch, correct?” They looked surprised, but nodded “Saturday, 2:00pm, I can spend some time looking at your Charm work and making recommendations. Perhaps before that Professor Sinistra would walk you through what types of objects and materials would be best suited to this work so you can come with a small test sample.”

They looked hopefully at Professor Sinistra “I have time on Wednesday” she said “After supper and before curfew. Would that work?” Hermione gave Theo a questioning look and he nodded.

“That would work well Professor. Thank you.” She answered

“Wonderful.” Professor Sinistra replied “Bring your research and some sample materials that you are thinking will work. We’ll look at the properties and pick what would work best for testing. She stood up and smiled at them “I’m impressed by your ingenuity and drive. I think this is a very interesting idea.” She held the door open for them and Hermione and Theo thanked the professors and went out into the hall.

“They said yes!” Hermione crowed and clapped her hand together. Theo smiled and gave her a high five. “Wait until we tell the Unspeakables!” She was nearly dancing down the hall and she burst with a flourish into the dorm. Pansy was studying by the fire and Luna was sitting on the floor talking to Eggbert.

Hermione swooped over and hugged Pansy tightly, the Slytherin startled and spattered ink over her parchment. “What? Who?” she stumbled and Hermione just laughed and hugged her tighter.

“They said yes!” Hermione announced excitedly “We start this week. I really think this could work.” She plopped down on the couch and saw Pansy’s confused expression. “The boggart grenade” she reminded Pansy “Theo and I have been working on it. We have a plan. Flitwick and Sinistra said they’d oversee it. I think we can make this work.”

Pansy’s face softened “You’re really doing it?” she asked “Why?”

Hermione looked at her in confusion “What do you mean, why? It is a great idea” she said a bit defensively “And if we start now we might have it done before NEWTs. I looked through all the rules and there is NOTHING that says you can’t have assistive devices. Of course they probably left that open because they mean a wand but its on them if they weren’t specific.” Her smile faltered “I thought you’d be pleased.”

Pansy’s eyes were suspiciously wet and she hugged Hermione back tightly “You Gryffindors” she said in a thick voice “You really are too much. Your doing this NOW when you still have to study, and have Head duties and want to occasionally spend time with your boyfriend” She trailed off and Hermione patted her back and shot a confused and worried look at Theo.

He smiled “I told you they really cared” He told Pansy gently “It was never about the business idea, it was to help….now.”

Hermione’s eyes widened with understanding and she pulled Pansy back to look at her. “Hey” she said softly “Your my friend, got it? Just ask Draco when I decide something like that I go all in.”

Pansy wiped her eyes and smirked “Just as long as you don’t make me into a soft-hearted Hufflepuff like you’ve done with Draco” she paused “Or snog me, I think that would make Draco and Ron’s heads explode.” Hermione threw back her head and laughed.

“What is all this” Blaise’s cheerful voice broke in. He, Ginny and Draco came in covered in mud and dropped their Quidditch gear with a thump. “I feel like I’m missing something good.” He pouted.

Pansy leaned back and kissed him on the cheek “It’s just Hermione being all noble and wonderful as usual. I think she took lessons from Potter.” Ginny flicked water off her braid at Pansy and winked at the Slytherin.

“Hey! What am I? Hippogriff feathers?” Theo asked in a hurt voice and Pansy smiled at him

“Oh yeah” she added “And Theo is being all soft and Gryffindor like too. So, there is that.” Theo threw a pillow at her, which caused Eggbert to squawk and take off in a flurry of feathers right into Draco’s face. He ducked, nearly knocking over Ginny, who picked up the fallen pillow and chucked it back at Pansy. Soon feathers were flying, no one could tell what came from Eggbert and what were busted pillows.

Hermione took refuge under the table and bumped into Draco “Fancy meeting you here” he smirked at her and kissed her on the nose

“Come here often?” she quipped back, the noise of the pillow fight fading away as she got lost in his silver eyes

“More often now that I’m wrapped up with you lot” he laughed as Ginny came skidding under the table panting and laughing.

The portrait opened and Neville stepped in “What the….” He started before suddenly six pillows were flying right at his face. Startled he let out a burst of wandless magic and the pillows exploded into a shower of cloth and feathers.

“Well” Pansy said, dusting herself off “I think that takes care of that.” Slightly breathless the Unspeakables started levitating feathers until they had collected them into a large pile. “I say we eat dinner first then try to repair all this.” She said decidedly and there was a general chorus of agreement. They headed down to the Great Hall, picking feathers out of each other’s hair as they went. Pansy lingered for a moment and caught Hermione by the wrist. “I’m glad we are friends” she said simply and Hermione smiled.


	6. Silver

Hermione managed to keep herself focused on Monday and Tuesday, but by Wednesday she was a bundle of nerves. She kept badgering Theo about what items they should bring to show Sinistra and if they needed all of their reference materials until Draco stepped in and looped his arm around her waist “Love” he said firmly “You are going to make Theo regret doing this if you don’t let up a little.”

She blushed and hung her head “I just really want to get this right” she admitted and he smiled at her.

“You will.” He said simply and she bit her lip, not quite believing him. Draco managed to keep her away from Theo until dinnertime and kept her distracted with the most recent exploits of Eggbert. He also suggested that she catalog all of the ways that they had found so far that their bound magic was working or affecting them. She lit up and pulled out a parchment, writing furiously. Theo blew him a kiss from across the table and ate in relative peace.

Draco gave her a tight hug after dinner as she gathered up her materials and headed to Professor Sinistra’s office. Theo was waiting for her outside the Great Hall and helped her carry the items to test. Professor Sinistra was waiting for them and invited them to make themselves comfortable. Hermione lay out the various items on the table and sat down, fidgeting nervously.

“Now” Sinistra said pleasantly “What did you bring and why did you choose those?” Hermione looked at Theo who nodded at her to explain

“Well” Hermione started “We figured that the material needed to be durable, and for ease we knew it also had to be something that was relatively inexpensive and easy to get. From what we’ve read about other cursed or bound objects they are primarily metal so we focused mostly on those.” She gestured to the coins, jewelry and even tableware laid out. “We added in some wood, cloth and paper just to round it out but those didn’t seem as likely.” She finished.

Professor Sinistra nodded and looked over the materials carefully. With a flick of her wand she projected an image on the wall of her office “You are on the right track” she said “Metals are one of the easiest objects to bind spells to. Not only are they durable but there are also certain metals that are excellent receptacles and catalysts for magic. Think about the cauldrons you use, they are usually pewter or iron, because they are good at containing magic without…..for lack of a better word….leakage.”

Hermione was scribbling furiously and nodding while Theo sorted out the various metals and put away the other objects. Sinistra leaned back in her chair and picked up the coins “Gold is often used in various spellwork, but from study that is mostly because of vanity of the wizard, they like it because it is shiny and a status symbol.” Flicking her wand again the image was replaced with a list. “Iron, nickel and copper are also popular choices, once again because of their ability to be catalysts. Of course, some of these metals are heavier then others and don’t work as well for this process.” Hermione frowned and opened her mouth, then shut it again and kept writing.

Sinistra picked up the silver sickle and turned it over in her fingers “Most people think that silver was used mostly because it was used in jewelry and other ornamentation.” Theo nodded and watched the sickle flash back and forth “From the study I’ve done though, it is more then that. It might have started out that way but people kept going back to it because it is so effective.”

“Why is that?” Hermione asked with interest, quill poised

“Silver is one of the best conductors of heat and electricity, which we’ve found to have a good correlation to a substances ability to conduct magic. It is durable, especially when it isn’t pure silver, and although the individual components of sterling silver might oxidize, the final product doesn’t. Interestingly, it is also a great reflector of visible light and it has antimicrobial properties.” Hermione was a little surprised to hear such a scientific answer from a witch, but she knew that Professor Sinistra was nothing if not thorough in her work.

“So you think silver would be the way to go?” She asked hesitantly.

“I do” Sinistra replied “I think it meets all of your criteria of being easy to acquire and shape to what you need and it certainly has an established history of being used in cursed objects.” She set down the sickle on the table again “You could start out with sickles but then once you’ve figured out what format the final spell will take you might be able to make it something more unique.”

“Thank you Professor” Theo said sincerely “That is really helpful.”

“Of course” she said with a smile “I was serious when I said I think this idea is a good one. If it works with the Boggart spell then there are a lot of opportunities to expand it. I know everyone from Squibs to Aurors would feel more comfortable having a spell or two they could throw at will. Think of having a protego at hand even if you were disarmed and not great at wandless magic.”

Theo scooped up the various materials that they had brought and dropped them into Hermione’s bag. They thanked the Professor and headed back towards the dorm. Walking a while in silence, Theo finally broke in “Before the meeting you couldn’t stop talking. Now you haven’t said two words. What’s up?”

“Hm? Oh” Hermione said, like she was coming out of a daze “I was just thinking. I don’t want to get ahead of ourselves but Sinistra’s comment about other spells was really interesting. I mean, you could have a Protego, alohomora, Dissilusionment charm, episkey, even a lumos or reparo.”

“True” Theo said, warming to the idea “And if we thought about ones that would be less widely available and maybe just for Aurors or Magical Law Enforcement then you could have a Rennervate that was set to go off if you were stunned, even an Expelliarmus or Homenum Revelio.”

Hermione stopped and looked at Theo seriously “I had already mentioned this to Draco but, if this works, I really think this could be a good business opportunity for after Hogwarts.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo asked “With who as the market?”

“Just like you said” Hermione continued “The Ministry but also average witches and wizards if we can get the process simplified. It’s a big if” she conceded “But IF it does work then I was thinking maybe you, me, Blaise and Draco could think about it.” She paused, not exactly sure what he’d think of her harebrained scheme.

Theo walked in silence for a few more paces and then he smiled “I like it.” He declared

“Yeah?” Hermione asked, visibly relieved

“Definitely” he said “Its not like I have another plan and I DON’T want to go home and play Little Lord of the Manor” He shuddered “Plus, Luna is going off on her adventures so it makes sense for me to figure out something of my own to do.”

“Oh hooray!” Hermione cheered and Theo stumbled a little when she hugged him “Draco thought it was a good idea and with Blaise’s….way with people…I think it would be an ideal team.”

“Don’t forget your war heroine and overall BAMF status.” He reminded her “This would be dismissed out of hand if it were just three snakes bringing it up. But, with you, we stand a chance.”

“More then a chance” Hermione said firmly “This is going to work.”

**

Hermione knew she needed a plan to get through until Saturday or she would drive away all of her friends. As usual, her best idea was to throw herself into her work. She spent every minute in the library when she wasn’t on rounds, at class or at meals. She would come back after Draco was asleep and collapse into bed. She was thankful that it was only two days because even she couldn’t keep up this pace for too long.

Hermione woke up early on Saturday and tried her best to lay still. Draco looked so peaceful lying next to her and she didn’t want to bother him. She eased back the blanket and started to swing her legs out of bed “Don’t even think about it” he growled at her and she squeaked as he pulled her back into bed. He looked at her sleepily “I’ve barely seen you all week” he grumbled “And you aren’t meeting Flitwick for” he checked his watch “another four hours. Don’t you think you could stay a while? Unless, well, unless you just aren’t, or well don’t.” He broke off and looked slightly vulnerable.

Hermione rolled over and looked at him “What’s wrong?” she asked with concern “Why do you think I wouldn’t want to stay?” He buried his head in the pillow but she made him look at her.

He let out a huff of embarrassment “I just know that you’ve got this amazing project your working on.” He started “And you and Theo make a really good team and he’s super talented at charmed, as you mentioned, and since I couldn’t even bring myself to help with this project I would understand if you were a little bored or wanted some space to explore other things.”

“Draco Malfoy” Hermione said slowly “Are you jealous?” He turned crimson and buried his head back into the pillow “Hey” she said, digging down until she unearthed him “Look at me. Please?” He peeked one eye over his arm but she knew it was as good as it was going to get “How long have you known me?” She asked “You KNOW how I get about a new idea. Even when we were rivals you must have seen how I dove headfirst into research.” His eye crinkled slightly and she hoped it was because he was smiling “I didn’t want to drive everyone spare with my rambling and note taking.” She laughed a little bitterly “Trust me. Ron and Harry made sure I know how annoying that all can be. I was just trying to not do that to you and everyone else.”

Draco rolled over suddenly and pulled her onto his chest “I like you when your brain is on fire” he whispered into her hair “I don’t want you to think you can’t tell me about things or get excited about what you are doing.”

“Careful what you wish for” she said with a smile “I can get very excited”

Draco smirked “I like when you are excited” he whispered, and his breath tickled her ear. “In fact, why don’t you tell me all about the project right now.” His fingers started to trail from where they were wrapped around her waist and up her side.

“Now?” She gasped, as the sensations ran through her

“Mhm” he said wickedly “And Miss Granger, please try to stay on topic. No getting distracted.” He kissed up her neck and she closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

“Ah, right. So where was I?”


	7. Caterwauling Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all and your comments *MWAH* I love it. Thank you. The chapters may be a bit shorter but I am trying to add a chapter a day so maybe that will even things out? I have an idea of how far down the road I want to take this particular installment so we'll see how it goes......

When Hermione finally started getting ready she was in a much better mood. Draco seemed more relaxed also as he got into his Quidditch gear. Hermione frowned “You aren’t playing today are you?”

He smiled guiltily “Uh, yeah actually” he admitted “They made a switch to the schedule so now its Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open “Shit!” she said “I’m sorry. No wonder you thought I was being distant. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” She wrung her hands “I can see if Flitwick can reschedule” she said with a worried frown.

“Nonsense” Draco said with firmness “This is important to you. There will be other Quidditch games.”

“Are you sure” she asked, looking at him nervously

“I’m positive” he said “I think my ego will survive if my girlfriend doesn’t see me play ONE time. Just know you’ll be making it up to me later.” He winked and she smiled gratefully.

“Thank you for understanding” she said with a kiss “You know I wouldn’t have planned this on purpose.”

“I know” he replied “I told you before that you show me how much you care in a million ways. I don’t need you at every little thing to know that you're there for me.” He threw her a salute and headed to the pitch. Hermione gathered up her research and the handful of sickles and other silver objects that she and Theo were going to test. Closing the portrait behind her she smiled softly and headed off.

**

Theo was waiting outside the Charms classroom, bouncing on his toes slightly. She waved and hurried down the hallway “I’m sorry” she said “Am I late?”

“Not a bit” Theo admitted “I just got antsy and couldn’t sit around any longer.”

“I was in the same boat” Hermione said with a smile “Luckily, Draco distracted me.”

Theo rolled his eyes “Do NOT say more then that” he snarked at her “I don’t want to know.” She winked at him and they went into the classroom.

Flitwick was doing some grading and set down his papers when they came in. He motioned them forward to where he had some diagrams drawn on the blackboard. “I think your idea of using a Caterwauling charm is a good one” He said, diving in without greeting “I took the liberty of drawing up the shape the magic needs to take for that particular charm. I know you are skilled at revealing the magic but I wanted you to be able to conserve your strength.” Hermione and Theo thanked him and studied the diagram closely. It looked like a cone, sort of a megaphone shape, which Hermione figured made sense for the purpose of the charm. “I thought first” Flitwick continued “You should try to weave the charm wandlessly. It feels very different that way and may take some practice.”

With a flick he cast the revealing spell and Hermione could see her magic pulsing in the ends of her fingers. She was surprised to see a blue thread, the one she knew connected to Draco, spinning off and out of the room. She touched it experimentally, sending a pulse of affection down it. She could feel it vibrating down the cord and moments later a pulse returned and she felt, rather then saw, Darco’s grey eyes and the emotion of a kiss. She smiled and turned back to Flitwick and Theo.

“Gather some threads of magic in your hand” Flitwick said, demonstrating with his own ivory magic. Concentrating hard, Theo and Hermione looped a few threads into their palm and began trying to weave it into the cone shape of the charm. Hermione had a little more success, she’d practiced this before with the untangling spell, but Theo wasn’t far behind her.

“You are really good at charms” Hermione whispered to him and he beamed

“Once the spell is set” Flitwick instructed “You sort of push it away from you. That replaces the flick that comes off the end of your wand.” They all tried it and soon a loud shrieking and alarm sound was ricocheting off the walls of the classroom.

“Brilliant!” Theo grinned, even as they covered their ears to block out some of the noise.

“Very good, very good” Flitwick said, obviously pleased “I do think that if you want to practice this in your dorm you may want to try a quieter spell, maybe a Lumos? If done right it should make a ball of light hover where you release the spell.” Hermione looked interested and jotted down a quick few notes.

They practiced a few more times and Hermione quizzed Theo on how he was feeling and if there seemed to be a drain on his magic. He admitted it was more tiring then working with his wand, but seemed sustainable.

Flitwick put another diagram up on the board “Now, for the harder part.” He announced “To bind a spell to an object you need to weave a net of magic that goes around both the object and the spell.” Hermione frowned, this was the part she wasn’t sure of. “At the beginning and end of the net you also need to weave the intention into it. That is when you want the net to be triggered to release and any conditions on it. So, if you only wanted the spell to release when thrown or to only effect magical people.”

Hermione nibbled at her lip “How do we know what that looks like?” she asked and Flitwick looked thoughtful

“It’s not exact” he admitted “As I said it is all about the intention. What SHOULD happen is that as you are weaving you hold the plan for the net in your mind and it should go into the spell. Once you’ve done it you could of course have a catalog of what the shape was, but initially it will depend on how strong your will is while shaping the magic.”

Hermione frowned, she didn’t like when magic was so VAGUE. It usually had a comforting, orderly way about it even if the end result was complete chaos. Theo didn’t seem phased, she guessed he was more used to this coming from a family of elemental magicians.

Flitwick rubbed his hands together “OK, let’s try it. We should pick the same intention to make it easier for us to compare results. How about when the object is thrown?” They both nodded and gathered up threads of magic. Hermione thought very hard about the net holding until it was thrown and then releasing. Laboriously she wove the magic, it reminded her of weaving friendship bracelets on her fingers when she was in elementary school. By the time she was finished a trickle of sweat was running down her back and she had to blow strands of hair off her forehead. Comparing what she had created with Theo and Flitwick she was pleased to see that they looked more or less the same. “Now throw it” Flitwick instructed and they gave the nets a strong toss. They floated for a moment and then opened up gracefully, like a flower blooming, before vanishing.

“We did it?” Theo asked, but it seemed more of a question. Flitwick nodded enthusiastically and cleared the blackboard. Sketching rapidly he drew the net they had just created, Hermione and Theo confirmed that was the shape it had taken. Next to it he drew the shape of the Caterwauling Charm.

“Alright. How are you feeling?” Flitwick asked seriously. Hermione did a mental scan, she was hot and had a knot between her shoulders, she was definitely a bit tired but didn’t feel too drained.

She shrugged “Fine, I think” and Theo concurred

“I think the last piece today should be trying to combine those first two things, but not introducing the object.” Flitwick said thoughtfully “To do this you have to create one of the spells and then hold it steady while you create the other part. It is up to you if you want to do the net first and then the spell or vice versa. I sometimes find it is easiest to do the net, which takes greater concentration and then use the end of that thread of magic to shape the spell. But, try it both ways.”

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Theo. He nodded at her and they both frowned as they started gathering threads of magic. It was quiet, except for the occasional sigh or frustrated groan when the magic slipped. After about fifteen minutes, Hermione was nearly done weaving it. Risking a glance at Theo she saw he was tying off the end of his spell and holding it stable. She went back to her own work and carefully finished the last bits until she had a net of green shimmering around the cone of the spell. She glanced up at Flitwick who came over to inspect it. “Very good” he murmured “Ready to try it?”

“Seems a pity to chuck it after all that work” Theo said with a sigh but with a slight toss he arced the entire piece into the air. There was a pause as the net unfolded and then the shriek of the Caterwauling Charm reverberated through the room. Emboldened, Hermione threw her own charm and the echoes of Theo’s overlapped with the cacophony of sound from hers. Theo grabbed her and swung her around before setting her down and hugging Professor Flitwick. Hermione laughed as the professor looked startled at the display of affection from a Slytherin but a smile played at his lips and he was nodding his head.

“Very good you two, very good.” He patted them each on the shoulder. “I think it is safe for you to practice this on your own now. Just make sure you are in a location where no other spells will overlap with yours and stick to very very benign magic right now. Can you promise me that?” They nodded enthusiastically “Let me know when you feel like this part of it is second nature and we will work on the next part of binding it to an object. You can just leave me a message when you feel you are ready and we’ll set up a time to practice.”

“Thank you Professor” Hermione said gratefully and Flitwick smiled

“Not at all. Glad to have someone so enthused about charms. Every since Fred and George left…well…..” He trailed off and Hermione’s smile slipped and she nodded. She knew that Flitwick had been very fond of those two, both for their mischief and their Charms work.

Hermione turned to help Theo tidy up the classroom when suddenly she gasped. Clutching her chest she felt an overwhelming ping of panic coming down the thread that connected her to Draco. Theo turned and grabbed her arm, looking concerned “Something’s wrong” Hermione said, her eyes going wide “Draco, he’s panicked about something. Something’s happening.”

Theo looked grim, “The Quidditch match might still be going on. Go, I’ll clean up.” Hermione nodded and took off down the hallway.


	8. The Quidditch Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rainy, I'm tired, I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger. So, here is a little chapter just for you *kiss*

Running outside to the pitch she was surprised that it had started raining, hard. She had been so wrapped up in her work with Flitwick and Theo that she hadn’t noticed. She could see the players hovering in the air but play seemed to have stopped. She looked frantically for Draco and was relieved to see his white blond hair on the ground next to Madam Hooch. But she gasped when she saw a figure collapsed on the ground. Her feet pounding she pushed her way onto the pitch and up to where Draco was. He turned when he saw her and his eyes looked haunted. Looking down, Hermione saw Blaise in a heap, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Sinistra and Dr. Lyra were just coming onto the field and were levitating his still form, taking him to the Hospital Wing.

“What happened” Hermione gasped, grabbing Draco’s shoulders

“We collided” he said dully “I saw the snitch and took after it and he was coming by with the Quaffle and in the rain I misjudged. Knocked him off his broom.” He shuddered and Hermione hugged him

“I’m sure he’ll be ok” she reassured as Madam Hooch came over to them

“Mr. Malfoy” she said briskly “We have to start play again unless your team would like to forfeit the match. Since Mr. Zabini is the Captain the Seeker is generally the next in command so it is up to you to make the decision.”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione said angrily “A player was hurt enough to go to the Hospital Wing and you are asking them to just pick up and keep playing?”

Madam Hooch shrugged, “Quidditch stops for no wizard” she said simply and Hermione growled and rolled her eyes.

She turned and grabbed Draco’s shoulders “Whatever you decide is fine” She said firmly “Go talk to your team.” Turning to Madam Hooch she said sarcastically “Surely you can grant them a few moments to regroup.” She stiffened a little at Hermione’s tone but nodded her head. “Go” Hermione encouraged “I’ll stay.”

Draco hovered up to the other team and they talked quietly among themselves. They seemed unable to reach a decision and Hermione bit her nails nervously. Just when she thought Madam Hooch was going to demand play start again, the Ravenclaw Captain detached from his team and flew over to the Slytherins. He shook Draco’s hand and talked for a moment to the team. Draco clapped him on the shoulder, as close to a hug as you can do on a broom, and the two of them circled to the ground. “Madam Hooch” The Ravenclaw said, “Both teams refuse to play.”

Hooch’s eyes flew up and her mouth dropped open “This is highly unusual” she said, slightly flustered

“We know” the Ravenclaw continued, with a smile at Draco “But we think that in this case it is the right thing to do.”

Madam Hooch smiled faintly and nodded at the two players “Very well” she said, and then added “Proud of you all.” Before amplifying her voice and making the announcement to the assembled crowd. The game would officially be a draw and a rematch would be scheduled for later in the season. There was a murmur of surprise but most of the students seemed relieved, they’d all seen too much hurt to feel comfortable letting play continue in this kind of circumstance.

Hermione hugged Draco to her “Go get in dry clothes” she said quietly “I’ll head up to the Hospital Wing and let you know how he is doing. Come when you can.”

He nodded, but then stopped her as she turned to leave “How did you know to come?” He asked

“I felt you” she said simply “I felt that you needed me.” He nodded and turned towards the locker room.

**

Hermione made her way up to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey met her at the door “He’s ok dear” she said kindly “Going to have to regrow some bones in his wrist, and I want to keep him to make sure there is no concussion. But he’s ok.” Hermione nodded gratefully and peeked in the room. Blaise was still out cold, but his breathing seemed easier and he wasn’t looking quite so pale.

She could feel Draco’s anxiety as he made his way through the halls and she intercepted him just down the corridor from the Hospital Wing. Whispering to him she sent waves of magic to calm him as she told him what Madam Pomfrey had said. He insisted on seeing for himself and wouldn’t leave until Pomfrey promised to send a patronus when he was awake.

“C’mon love” she encouraged, putting her arm around him and guiding him down the hall. “Let’s go home.”

Draco hesitated, looking over his shoulder at the door to the Hospital Wing. “I know it doesn’t make sense” he said with a grimace “I know he’s fine. It’s just.” He trailed off and Hermione nodded in sympathy

“It’s just that we’ve lost, or come too close to losing, too many people so even in situations like this it feels like a lot.” He nodded, looking gratefully at her “I understand” she said quietly “I really do.”

**

Blaise recovered quickly, although he put on a good show in the Common Room cradling his arm and asking feebly for help with simple tasks. Not surprisingly, Eggbert became his loyal companion. But what did shock everyone was that Blaise seemed to welcome the little duck and could be seen conversing with her seriously. Ginny and Pansy shook their head and muttered about lasting damage to the brain, but Luna just smiled and commented on the healing powers of the creatures that clustered around the auras of birds.

Hermione watched Draco closely, on the surface he got right back into the swing of things, but Hermione caught him looking at Blaise and even the other Slytherins with a tightness that she couldn’t place. One day in the Great Hall, Ginny sat next to Hermione and looked over to where she was watching Draco “He loves them” she said quietly “And he doesn’t quite know what to do with that. All the old ways he had of protecting people, intimidation, bullying, buying them off… don’t work anymore and he wouldn’t want to use them even if they did. So, he doesn’t know what to do.” Hermione gave the redhead a thoughtful look, nodding slightly as she kept watching Draco

“What can I do?” she asked quietly and Ginny shrugged

“Love him even harder” she said finally “Show him that its worth it.” Hermione rested her chin in her hands and stared at the ceiling “I know” Ginny said softly “It isn’t easy. Love. It’s a hell of a lot of work isn’t it?” Hermione gave her a lopsided smile and nodded in agreement.


	9. Business Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a big old juicy chapter for you! Let me know your thoughts

Draco came back from a Quidditch practice that had run long. Despite Blaise’s playing the injured card in the dorms he was still driving them hard on the pitch. He stepped in to the Common Room to see Hermione laying flat on her back on the floor. She waved feebly at him and he almost laughed aloud. Her hair was a wild mass and she was sprawled out in the middle of the room. He stood over her, grinning down “You alright there love?”

Hermione groaned and pushed herself up to sitting “NO!” she announced with a pout “This is really hard.” Draco sat down beside her and rubbed her back. She leaned in to him and her eyes fluttered closed “I’ve been working on the net and spell that I learned with Flitwick” she said “and it should be getting easier but it is just as draining now as it was a week ago.” Draco looked thoughtful as he continued to rub her back “How am I supposed to make something sustainable, that can be used by others, if it is this strenuous?”

Draco could feel his magic reaching out to curl around Hermione’s. It was hard for him to explain, he couldn’t SEE the magic exactly…not without the revealing spell. But it was almost like he could see it, like when you envisioned something overlaying what was right in front of you. He watched the threads twist together, as they always did when they were this close. “What if we try it together” He asked her and she turned to look at him

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if you use my magic to strengthen yours. Like we did in the 6th and 7th knot” he explained

She looked at him quizzically “I know you said you didn’t want anything to do with this. That you were worried.”

Draco shrugged “You’ve established that this is on the up and up. Flitwick and Sinistra are overseeing your work. If it could help, why don’t we try?” Hermione’s eyes gleamed and Draco kissed her “That’s the look I love to see.” He teased “Your brain catching fire.” She stuck her tongue out at him then settled in between his legs.

“I still do better if I’m touching you” she admitted “And I need to close my eyes to see our magic together.”

Draco snuggled into her “I’m not complaining” he said “Do what you need to do.” Hermione closed her eyes and her brow furrowed. Draco watched as her hands moved, gathering up threads. If he didn’t look at her directly he could see the green and blue of their magic wrapping into a thick cord. She deftly wove the net and then shape the starburst of the Lumos spell. When she finished she hesitated for a moment and then threw it into the air. Immediately there was a pop and a bright light hovered over the room. Hermione fell back and hummed in delight. “Easier?” Draco asked

“Much!” Hermione said “I don’t feel nearly as tired and it came together much faster.”

“Good” Draco said and cuddled her close.

Her frown returned and she twisted to look at him “But how are we going to make that sustainable?” she asked grumpily “It will be fine for the Unspeakables for NEWTs but there has to be a better way.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes and then Draco got an idea “Ask George” he said and Hermione looked puzzled “Weasley” he prodded and her face lit up

“Of course!” She said, clapping her hands “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes has basically been doing this kind of magic for years. There must be a way that George has it set up to mass produce like he does.” She started to get up, intent on getting a parchment and writing to George right away but Draco held her back.

“Oh no you don’t” He said with a smirk “I’m not done snuggling you yet.” Hermione huffed and tried to get up again “Besides” he added “We have our free weekend coming up, why don’t we go talk to him in person? That way you don’t have to try to explain it all on paper.” Hermione pouted but finally conceded that would be better. Draco allowed her to get up and dash off a note asking George if he had time to meet before he pulled her back down onto his lap. This time, she settled willingly and lay back with him, watching the fire.

**

George had laughed in Hermione’s face (quite literally, he was tweaking the design on a parchment like a Howler that could pass along any message) when she suggested meeting at 10:00am. 2:00pm and no earlier he had told her firmly, which Hermione accepted with a sigh and a bit of a pout. Draco laughed and promised her that they would find SOMETHING to do in Diagon Ally until then and finally got her to relax and smile.

Since Draco didn’t have Quidditch this weekend he and Hermione left through McGonagall’s floo after breakfast. Hermione’s heart hurt a little as he cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself. She wished he didn’t feel he needed it, she would be happy to be out walking with him on her arm. But, as she had seen with Cormac, they weren’t quite there yet. It was part of what made her want to perfect these new “grenades” (“we HAVE to come up with a better name” she thought). If Draco…and Theo and Blaise, were instrumental in these new defensive innovations AND made some strides in mental health…even the skeptics would have to soften a LITTLE.

“I have something I want you to see” Draco said with a smile, he took her down a little side street off Diagon Ally that was full of industrial buildings and small suppliers. She was mystified as they went further down the street and stopped in front of a low building, just three stories high. Draco pulled out his wand and murmured at the door, it swung open and he ushered her inside.

Although it was empty, the inside was bright and clean. Hermione turned slowly, appreciating the high windows and how much light they managed to get in despite the alley. Draco stood with his hands in his pockets and grinned at her “Well?” he asked “What do you think?”

She turned to him with a puzzled expression “I mean, it is a very nice building love but…what exactly?” she trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

Smiling he took her arm and led her up the stairs. “Now here” he said, stopping on the second floor “I thought would be perfect for the labs and testing area.” Her eyes widened a little but she didn’t say anything. Going up another flight of stairs he showed her a series of smaller rooms “And I think these would make good offices, don’t you?” She nodded as he led her back downstairs “And on this level” he finished “We could have a small commercial space. Probably just appointment only to begin with but depending on how things develop it could become more of a traditional retail area.”

Hermione just stared at him and Draco’s smile faltered “I mean” he said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck “It is just an idea, it is a building that my family owns and we haven’t had a tenant in a while so it seemed like an option. If you don’t like it.” He was cut off when Hermione flung herself at him

“Are you saying” She asked breathlessly “That this whole building. This could be for our business?”

His grin returned and he bowed low “My lady” he said with mock seriousness “I would be honored if you would quarter your new venture in our humble space.” Hermione grabbed him by the hand and spun him around the room until they were both breathless and laughing.

She sank onto the floor and stared around “This is really going to happen.” She said and then he eyes went wide “Oh Merlin! This is really going to happen.” She looked frightened and Draco dropped to the ground beside her.

“One step at a time love” He told her soothingly “I just happened to have the space and I thought I would see if you liked it. If so then I’ll keep it vacant for now so we have flexibility. If you are serious then you and Theo can keep working on the product and Blaise and I will start working our magic on the business end. Licenses, insurance, contacts, build out the space all that kind of thing.”

Hermione went a little pale “We haven’t even figured out if this is going to work!” she said in a low voice “And even if it does how we could apply it in a wider sense.”

Draco gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek “That I have no worries about” he said confidently “You are brilliant, and Theo is not a half bad wizard either. If you have decided it is possible then I believe it will be.”

She sat, looking around the space and Draco could see that she was redecorating it in her mind, filling the lab and arranging the space to impress potential clients. “So what do you say love?” He asked quietly and Hermione scooted closer and wrapped both arms around him.

“You’re on Malfoy.” She smirked at him and he laughed and hugged her tight.

“Oh good!” he said “Because this next gift would have been a little awkward if you’d said no. Hermione started to protest but he shook her off “We’ve been dating for…how many months now? And I’ve been restrained. I’ve taken you out for one dinner…that the slimy git interrupted….and I haven’t bought you nearly all the things that I wanted to. So, give me this.” Hermione bit her lip and nodded and Draco looked satisfied. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. Hermione’s breath hitched but he smiled, “Don’t worry. It’s not that kind of box.” And she let out her breath in relief.

Flipping it open he revealed a delicate silver charm bracelet. “It may look delicate, but it is almost unbreakable” he said “Like someone I know” and he winked at Hermione. Pointing out each of the charms he explained their significance “A dragon..well I think we know what that one is for.” She laughed and muttered “prat” under her breath. “A lighting bolt for Potter, this one may seem a little odd” he added, pointing to a strange spiky flower “But it’s a ginger flower. I wanted to get a weasel but I thought you might object so I got something for all those Weasley’s in your life. A moon- for Luna, another plant for Neville and finally a Snake for Blaise, Theo and Pansy.” Hermione wasn’t someone to cry easily, but this gift was so thoughtful that she was tearing up. Draco wasn’t done yet “Here is the Castle,” he said, pointing to a miniature Hogwarts “and this…..” he hesitated “This is a little tooth.” She looked at him strangely and he hastened to explain “I know. I know. But I wanted something for your parents…..” Tears did leak out of her eyes at this point and she snuffled quietly as he went on “Here is a cat for Crookshanks, I know he’s living with Potter now but he’s still yours. Then there is a book…because of course. And finally” he pointed to a small silver key “The building isn’t opened with at traditional key, sort of like our room it is spelled to only open for certain people. So I got you this as a symbolic key to the new business venture.” He gently fastened the bracelet around her wrist and she turned it, looking at the charms and hearing the low “clink” as they moved together “There is room for more” he added shyly “As things develop that you want to commemorate.”

Hermione was at a loss for words, and she knew that her friends would say that was a rare occurrence. Instead she just leaned against Draco and rested on him, letting her magic swell into his, trying to show him through that feeling how thoughtful and kind and wonderful she thought he was. He kissed the top of her head and let his own magic wrap around hers, content in knowing that she was happy.

Neither of them wanted to leave so Hermione ran out and grabbed sandwiches and they had a picnic in the building. Her previous loss of words was more then made up for as she bubbled over with ideas and schemes for how the space would look and who their potential client markets would be. Draco listened appreciatively and put in a few thoughts based on what he’d been doing with his family business. A few minutes before 2pm she brushed herself off and vanished the wrappers. “You ready?” She asked with a smile and he took her hand. She noticed his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes “What’s wrong?”

“I just. I hope he doesn’t hate me” Draco said quietly and Hermione stopped short

“You didn’t kill Fred” she said softly and stroked his cheek “And I know George, he will want to move forward also. This has been hard on him, harder then probably for most others. “But that doesn’t mean he is letting it eat away at him. Just, be yourself. Your NEW self” she corrected with a smile.

Walking hand in hand they made it to the garishly lit building that housed Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. The shop was quiet since it was mid-afternoon of the mid-week, just a few giggling wizards and witches were browsing on their lunch breaks. She spotted Angelina, who was doing inventory in the back, and hurried back to hug the taller girl “I didn’t expect to see you” She said happily and Angelina smiled

“Between seasons right now. So I told George I’d help out when I wasn’t training.” Her eyebrows rose when she caught sight of Draco “I thought George was kidding” she murmured, but then she shook Draco’s hand and asked about the Hogwarts’ Quidditch season was going. He smiled gratefully and gave her the highlights. Gesturing behind her she said to Hermione “You remember which was to go? He should be up in the office by now.” Hermione thanked her and led Draco through the aisles.

“What does she mean ‘you remember where to go’” Draco asked, not sure if he should be jealous or not.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly “Not like that” she hissed “I'm not his type. After the war we all took turns staying with George for a time.” She paused, lost in remembrance “We wanted to make sure he was going to be ok” she said simply. Draco felt terrible for assuming anything else, of course, the man had lost his other half. He would have needed people around him.

Catching Hermione’s wrist he kissed her cheek softly “I’m sorry” he said contritely. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

Taking the stairs two at a time they were soon outside a door marked “BOSS.” Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione had to laugh “I think they just were excited to be their own boss for once” she admitted and knocked lightly at the door.

“Enter!” A cheerful voice called from within and Draco took a deep steadying breath as Hermione pushed open the door.

“Hermione!” The redhead behind the desk said. Standing up and embracing her with a tight possessive hug. Draco hung back, not wanting to intrude and not really sure where he fit in. Over Hermione’s head, George looked at Draco in a calculating way. He stalked up to the younger man and did his best to loom over him (which was tricky since they were about the same height). Draco swallowed hard and George stuck out his hand “I don’t think we’ve ever officially met” he said casually “I’m George Weasley.”

Draco grasped the hand and shook it firmly “Draco Malfoy” he said “Recovering prat and bully and former Death Eater in Training. I’m the latest charity project taken on by Miss Granger here.” George blinked and then laughed heartily, slapping Draco on the back.

“Alright” he said, winking at Hermione “The git does have a sense of humor. He also knows better then to try to cover up what he was. I can work with that.” Hermione smiled proudly and moved prototypes off the chairs so they could all sit down. George kicked his feet up on his desk and looked expectantly at the two of them “So” he said “What did you want to talk about.”

Hermione glanced at Draco who nodded encouragingly at her “George” she said “I was curious to learn more about how you mass produce your various charms and other magic based gadgets.” George twirled a pencil, Draco was surprised to see he didn’t have a quill on his desk, and looked thoughtfully at Hermione

“And why would I want to share my highly classified business production secrets with either of you?” He asked, only half kidding.

So Hermione plunged right in, explaining about the Protean charmed galleons, the work they were doing on the boggart grenade and the plans they had for producing miniature, portable spells to be used in crisis situations. “And” she plowed on “We want to keep exploring advances in mental health, treating PTSD, relief from nightmares that sort of thing. We think there might be some potions or charms based solutions that could help.”

“And what form do you anticipate all of these things taking?” George asked curiously

Hermione fidgeted with her bracelet, this was the sticking point. She and Theo knew they would want it to be silver but they hadn’t figured out a good form for it yet. Suddenly, she looked down “Charms!” she said excitedly, holding up her bracelet “Each one could be a silver charm with a unique design. The wearer could customize their bracelet and it would be unobtrusive in everyday life.” Draco nudged her and smiled and George looked impressed.

“I’ll show you” He said finally and Hermione looked excited “But” here Draco looked at him sharply, wondering what the conditions were “I want you to seriously consider partnering with WWW on this endevour.”

Hermione looked shocked “Really?” she asked and George nodded

“We already have outposts in Diagon Ally and Hogsmeade, plus a thriving mail order business. Not to mention that there are a few charms of a similar nature I’ve been working on or even products like the Peruvian Instant Darkness. Also the supply chain is there and I have the machinery too.” He shrugged “You’d have your own name, own branding, but be affiliated with us and we would get a percentage.”

Draco broke in “Right now the partners in this are Hermione, me, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.” George didn’t look phased

“So it’s a snake pit” he shrugged “What else is new in business.”

Hermione glanced at Draco who nodded at her slightly “Alright” she said finally “I don’t’ know what the final agreement will look like, Blaise and Draco are going to head up the logistics side while Theo and I focus on development, but I think that sounds like a worthwhile partnership.”

“Excellent” George swung his feet down with a bang and stood up. Beckoning them to a smaller room off of his office he showed them a strange little machine propped on a table. “This” he said proudly “Is my copy machine.” Hermione raised her eyebrows, it didn’t look like any type of copy machine she had seen in the Muggle world. “What you do.” He continued “Is you feed the spell into this statis chamber here. He conjured up a basic shield spell and dropped it into the machine. “Then you put the object to bind it to in here” He placed a small beanie into the bottom portion. “The machine is able to replicate the spell with no drain on the spell caster and attach it to a number of objects. Eventually the magic will run low and you have to recast the spell, but it is still less draining then doing it one at a time.”

“Like when a cartridge runs out of ink” Hermione murmured, and both men shrugged over her head

“That’s amazing” Draco marveled “But wait, you basically are already doing what we were thinking of.”

George shrugged “My thing is gags and pranks and jokes.” He said “I don’t have the time or interest to devote to developing this more serious side of things. That doesn’t mean I don’t think it is a good idea though. I just think you are the better ones to execute.”

Hermione watched as the machine spit out a beanie with a shining shield spell glowing around it. “Brilliant Geroge” she said sincerely and the redhead grinned at her. Sticking out her hand she shook his heartily “I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful partnerships.”

“Agreed!” said George “and I think we should go out to dinner to celebrate. Angelina and I will close up early and we can go to the Leaky.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably and finally said in a low voice “I’m not sure I’d be very welcomed at the Leaky.”

George looked thoughtful and then gave a huff “Mate, you were an idiot in school and made some choices in the war that I wouldn’t have.” Draco turned a little pale and gripped Hermione’s hand tighter “But if you are serious about changing your reputation in the wizarding world then people are going to have to see this new you. What better way to kick start that then being seen on the arm of a gorgeous war heroine” he winked at Hermione “and in the company of a respected business man and well known Quidditch star.”

“I mean respected businessman might be taking it a bit far” Hermione murmured and George shot her a dark look “But otherwise, I agree with him Draco.”

Draco looked between the two and saw they wore equally no nonsense expressions. He shrugged with forced casualness “Alright.”

George swooped downstairs and gathered Angelina, shutting up the shop with a few flicks of his wand. Hermione held onto Draco’s arm tightly and sent little calming pulses of magic through him. His lip was set in a thin line and he was trying very hard to relax his shoulders. She noticed he didn’t put up the Disillusionment Charm when they left the shop, which seemed like a big victory.

George led the way to the Leaky Cauldron, keeping Angelina and Hermione in stitches with his stories of recent lab mishaps. Draco was smiling and only Hermione could tell that it was his polite company smile, not his real one.

A few blocks down they heard an “Oy! George! Over here” and George swung around with a big smile on his face. Grabbing Draco by the shoulder and pulling him into a side hug he whispered “Daily Prophet” out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione heard it too and cuddled up close to Draco, inclining her head towards him just slightly. There was a flash and the photographer whipped out his notebook “Headed for drinks at the Leaky with my new business partners” George said with a winning smile “Still in the early stages. You’ll get all the details when they are finalized.” The photographer raised his eyebrows just a little in surprise but dutifully scribbled it all down. George waved goodbye and ushered them down the sidewalk.

Pushing into the dim room George wove through the tables patting a back here and kissing a cheek there. He made sure to introduce them to almost everyone as “my good friends Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.” Draco caught on to the plan quickly and had his best Pureblood courtly manners on. He bowed over the hands of one particularly grim looking woman and when he kissed it she blushed like a teenager.

Even Hermione did her best not to grimace at the attention and kept herself firmly attached to Draco. A group of ministry workers having drinks after dinner caught her elbow “Are you really seeing HIM?” They asked, managing to look mystified and scandalized all at the same time.

“I am” she answered sweetly “Isn’t it lovely how people can change?” She maneuvered away leaving them gossiping behind their hands. If Hermione knew anything about how the Ministry worked, the news would be all over by teatime tomorrow. She just hoped that she had done enough to put a positive spin on what they’d share.

A large man stood up and blocked their progress to the bar. He ignored George and pointed a finger at Draco “What are you doing here.” He snarled

“Having dinner with me” Hermione snapped back and the man looked startled

“But he’s a Death Eater. He has the mark” The man’s voice shook with suppressed emotion and Draco sized up the situation. Bowing low he looked straight into the man’s eyes

“I do have the mark” He said quietly “It was forced on me before I was of age. If you know of a way to get rid of it I would be most glad to. As for the other, I did many things I regret during the war but I am trying to make amends as best I can. Just like you I want only the best for everyone.”

The man looked at him hard but didn’t respond. Just stepped out of the way and watched them continue on their way.

“Well done mate” George said quietly “That’s Ezekiel Thurman, he’s not on the Wizengamot but rumor is he’s “sponsored” many of the members. He may not have totally accepted you but at least he backed down from the fight.”

Draco nodded and signaled to the waitress.

**

It was late when they finally got back to Hogwarts. Hermione was leaning heavily on Draco as they made their way back to their dorm. She smiled up at him as they flopped down onto the couch and he toed off his shoes with a sigh. “That was a day” He said matter of factly and Hermione giggled and leaned in to him.

“It certainly was packed full wasn’t it?” she agreed. He stroked her hair thoughtfully and looked at the flames dancing in the fireplace. “But you know what?” she added “I think this is the first time since the school year started that I’m not completely petrified by the thought of leaving Hogwarts. I’m, I’m kind of excited by what lies ahead.” Draco smiled down at her and held her close and together they watched the fire.


	10. Misunderstandings and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't bear to leave you with a cliffhanger so you get the problem and solution all in one chapter. It may be short but it is pretty packed :)

Hermione rolled out of bed earlier then she intended the next morning. She smiled down at Draco who was curled up in a little ball. He frowned slightly when he felt her get up but she just tucked the blanket in tightly around him and padded around getting ready.

The Great Hall was quiet as she made up a plate. She was surprised to see Theo come in with a bounce to his step. “Productive day yesterday?” He asked

“Very” Hermione said with a smile “I’m hoping that you, Draco, Blaise and I can get together and talk more. Maybe we could have dinner in our room tonight?” Theo nodded in agreement, his mouth full of bacon. “So how are you feeling about the spell?” she asked conversationally

He swallowed and shrugged “I think I’ve got it. At least as good as I’m going to. It still takes a lot out of me but I’m faster and its more stable.”

Hermione nodded “Same.” She said “But I did try it with Draco’s magic and it made it MUCH easier.” Theo frowned and muttered something that sounded like “cheater” and Hermione just chuckled.

“So, do you think we are ready to work with Flitwick on binding it to an object yet?” Theo asked

“I think I am” Hermione said “You?” Theo nodded and dusted off his hands

“Well, speaking of he just came in. I’ll go up and ask when he would be free.”

Hermione watched as Theo politely approached the professor and talked to him for a few minutes. When he turned back he flashed a discreet thumbs up to Hermione. Sliding into the seat he said “Wednesday. He can meet us after lunch during our free period.”

“Great” Hermione said happily. “If you see Blaise will you ask him about dinner?”

“Sure” Theo replied, “But why don’t you just come back to the dorm with me? You can ask him yourself and I’m sure everyone else will be glad to see you too.” Hermione nodded and they finished breakfast in silence. She followed Theo back to the Unspeakables dorm, stepping through the portrait she saw Pansy and Blaise lounging by the fire and Ginny tinkering with her broom. Luna was attempting to teach Eggbert how to dance, which Neville was watching with confused amusement.

Pansy sat up like a bloodhound who caught a scent when Hermione walked in. She nearly vaulted over the back of the couch and grabbed Hermione’s wrist sharply “And what, my dear, is this?” Hermione looked down at the bracelet glinting in the light and blushed slightly

“It’s from Draco” she said with a smile and Pansy bent down to examine it more closely.

Blaise sauntered over and peered at it over Pansy’s shoulder “Well” he said loftily “Not that we had any doubt about his intentions but this makes things crystal clear.” He and Pansy shared a significant look, which left Hermione feeling slightly off balance.

Neville came to her rescue “Pureblood culture” he said with a wave “Gifting jewelry is essentially a promise of an engagement to come.”

“And” Pansy said with a smirk “The reason it is jewelry is because Pureblood men are notoriously similar to toddlers and like to publicly claim to what is theirs.”

Hermione went a little pale “He hadn’t said anything like that” she said with a gulp “I didn’t know it was so serious.”

“Your magic is already bonded” Pansy said in confusion “I figured the engagement was a forgone conclusion.”

Ginny jumped up at this point “Hey Hermione” she said cheerfully “Didn’t you have that book in your room that you said I could borrow?” She glared hard at Hermione who shook her head and seemed to snap out of it.

“Oh yes, that’s right. Let’s pop over and get it now.” Hermione said dully and Ginny took her arm and steered her into the hallway.

“Do NOT overthink this” Ginny said sternly, giving Hermione a little shake for good measure.

“But, you heard Pansy” Hermione said, an edge of panic in her voice “It means we’re basically engaged to be engaged in their circles!”

“Maybe” said Ginny, blowing a loose strand of hair off her forehead “and maybe he just thought you’d like it. Merlin Hermione, you’ll have to ask him!”

“I can’t do THAT” Hermione squeaked, wringing her hands “If he didn’t give it to me like that then he might think I’m asking for a promise like that and if he DID give it to me like that he’ll think I don’t want it.”

“Which you don’t seem to” Ginny said reasonably

“No, no, it isn’t that.” Hermione said with wide eyes “I love him. I do want to marry him…someday…and I wouldn’t even mind having this mean that I just wish he would have TALKED to me first.”

“IF that is what this means” Ginny said pointedly “Which you won’t know until you talk to HIM. Honestly Mione, you sound like Lavender Brown right about now.” That sobered Hermione right up, she would NEVER speak ill of the dead but even she had to admit that she didn’t have a whole lot of fond memories of that particular Gryffindor.

She smiled weakly at Ginny “I am being silly” she admitted and Ginny rolled her eyes “I’ll go talk to him.” Ginny pushed her towards the door before heading down the hall

“I’m headed to the library. Find me at lunch?” Hermione nodded and waved.

Pushing open the door, Hermione stepped inside quietly, half hoping that Draco was still sleeping. Instead, he was bent over his books at the table, concentrating on a particularly tricky Potions question. Hermione opened her mouth to talk then shut it again, she decided to make a cup of tea first and proceeded to get more agitated as she thought about what it could all mean and began banging around the kitchen. When she turned, teacup in hand, Draco was looking at her. “Everything alright love?” He asked gently

“Fine” she snarled and took a sip of her tea. It was still too hot and she scalded her tongue, cursing she set the cup down and flopped down into a stool.

Draco turned fully in his chair and eyed her carefully “You don’t seem to be particularly fine.”

“Oh, well you would know wouldn’t you” Hermione snapped sarcastically “I don’t even need to tell you anything or have an opinion or be consulted. Nope, Draco Malfoy the Pureblood Prince and Slytherin King will just swoop in and decide everything. Doesn’t matter if its actually a much bigger deal, what would a silly Muggleborn know anyway?” She huffed and fell silent, arms crossed mutinously across her chest.

Draco’s face showed a shifting pattern of emotions, hurt, confusion and frustration. Hermione just glared harder at him “Sure, don’t say anything. I’m sure you’ll just arrange everything to your liking later. You’ve probably been molding me this whole time and I was too dumb to notice.”

“What the HELL” Draco blurted out, standing up so quickly he knocked the chair over “What is that supposed to mean?” He crossed the room in two angry strides and stood in front of Hermione, his eyes snapped dangerously and he stared down at her.

Hermione glared back and then flung up her hands “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. I’m going to my room.”

“No!” Draco shouted back and banged his fist on the counter “You don’t get to fling things like that and then walk away. My Father used to do that to my Mother. Hurl awful terrible things then refuse to talk about it, let her worry and fret until she just started apologizing for everything she could think of. I won’t let us be like that.”

Hermione stopped. She wanted to still be angry. She wanted to rage about him slamming his fist, getting in her space, telling her what to do. Then she heard the tremor in his voice. “Hermione” he said and she closed her eyes at the emotion in the word “If you need space, if you need some time that is one thing. But please, don’t shut me out. Don’t make me guess what’s going on. Don’t assume my motives.”

She pivoted, tried to look at him but her eyes slid away. “If this is about the building” He said hesitantly “I’m sorry if it seemed to forward. I tried to make sure you knew it was just a possibility. I just got caught up in your idea.” She waved her hand and he trailed off. Standing mutely and looking at her, the anger totally drained out and replaced by the mask she hadn’t seen in months. Well, hadn’t seen directed at HER in months.

She held out her wrist “Pansy saw my bracelet” she said bitterly “She basically said it was your way of marking your territory. Of claiming your property” she spat the last word out “And all the Unspeakables, all the Purebloods, agreed that was what being given jewelry stood for. Being engaged to be engaged.”

Draco looked puzzled “You and I have talked about getting married. I thought you were headed on the same path as me.”

“I am!” Hermione said with a growl of frustration “I just like to be included in the decision. You gave me this, you CLAIMED me, without even asking if I was ready for that.”

Draco reached out, holding the hand with the offending bracelet “I didn’t realize you’d take it like that” he said in a low voice. “It was an idea I had, something that you could use to remember everyone you” he swallowed hard “love. I, well, since we’d already talked about being together for….for the long haul. I didn’t even think of it like that. I wasn’t trying to claim you. I was just trying to show you that I love you.”

Hermione’s lip trembled and she took a step back. Draco dropped her hand and sighed. He turned and gathered up his stuff. “I’m sorry that you still have reason to distrust me.” He said dully “I’ll go study in the library so you can have some space.” Hermione just watched as he left through the portrait hole, never looking back.

As soon the door had swung shut, Hermione picked up the nearest object, her now cold tea, and flung it across the room. It shattered and tea and porcelain flew everywhere. She gave a shriek of frustration and flopped down on the couch, before jumping up to pace around the entire room. After the third round she stopped, and sunk into a chair at the table. She could see his face, the cool mask sliding over it “I’m sorry that you still have reason to distrust me.” At that she put her head in her hands and cried.

When she finally wiped away the tears and blew her nose she had to admit to herself what a colossal overreaction that had all been. “I was overthinking it” she thought bitterly “Just like Ginny warned me about.” She closed her eyes and tried to reach out to his vault, but the way was bricked over like the night of the Astronomy Tower. She sent a small tremor down their shared thread but even it seemed less vibrant, more hollow, like it was being held at a distance. She lay back and as she did she remembered something else he’d said, about how his Father had been like that and how he didn’t want it for them. Her heart stung, it was exactly what she had been trying to do. Trying to make him stew so he would feel bad. She realized bitterly it was exactly what Ron would do, back when they were just kids. He’d throw a tantrum, or hurl some terrible remark and then storm off. Leaving her to fret and try to thing how to make it better.

But why had she done it? Draco had never given her cause to distrust him. He was careful and kind. Twirling her hair into a knot at the back of her head she rubbed her hands across her eyes. “It wasn’t because of him” she realized “It was because I thought someone else was yet again trying to control and direct my life.” She never regretted having magic, learning she was a witch, but she had grown tired of how she was marched through a series of steps that was expected of her. Even with the chaos of war she was the brainy one, the logical one, the one who got them out of scrapes. When she thought he had stage directed another aspect of her life without telling her, it had just triggered all of that feeling again.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face. Blaise and Theo were supposed to come over for dinner TONIGHT. She had to fix this. Had to apologize and she only had a few hours to do it. She looked at her reflection and chewed her lip thoughtfully, a dozen scenarios running through her head of how this should go. Then she shook her head and stared sternly at her reflection “Overthinking got you into this” she said with a shake of her finger “Don’t let it take over now too.” Without a backward glance she wrenched open the door of the portrait hole and strode down the corridor.

**

Slipping quietly into the library she searched for Draco. She found him in the back, surrounded by books and making every effort to look like he was studying hard. She stood in front of him, twisting her hands, and he looked up cautiously. “I’m sorry” she said simply “I was wrong. I assigned motive to you and all it really showed was my own insecurities. I hope” her voice caught slightly “I hope you can forgive me. I love you Draco.”

He was up before she had finished saying his name, wrapping her in his arms “I love you” he said fiercely “I never want you to feel that I am controlling you, claiming you, trying to make you do or be anything that you don’t freely choose. I love you for your wild heart Hermione Granger. Don’t you forget it.”

She sank into his arms, feeling the beat of his heart against her ear and breathing in the smell of him. “Come home” she asked pleadingly “I want you home with me.” With a smile he gathered up his books and reached out a hand to her.


	11. 20%

“Remind me again why you aren’t just asking the House Elves?” Draco’s voice sounded amused as he watched Hermione bang around the kitchen for the second time that day

“More fun this way” came her muffled voice from inside a cupboard

“If you say so” he drawled and she popped her head up

“Hey. You. Less editorializing and more table setting.” Draco slid off the stool and started laying plates out on the table. He didn’t even turn when the portrait opened and Blaise and Theo sauntered in. Blaise stopped and clutched his chest, pretending to faint away on the floor

“Do my eyes deceive me?” he said dramatically “Is Lord Draco Malfoy setting the TABLE.”

“Oh HUSH” Hermione scolded from the kitchen “Get over here Blaise and carry the food to the table.” Blaise bowed with a flourish and proceeded to parade the dishes from the kitchen to the table.

Theo rolled his eyes and kissed Hermione on the cheek “Anything I can do?” he asked sincerely. She beamed at him

“Since YOU are the only one who offered to help” she said in a pointed tone “Then no, just sit down and make yourself comfortable.” Blaise and Draco exchanged a dark look as Theo settled into a chair triumphantly.

When everyone was settled and eating Hermione looked at Draco “Go ahead love” he said encouragingly “It’s your idea.” Hermione smiled and looked at the other boys

“I know I’ve talked to you all individually about my idea for after graduation. Well, Draco and I are serious about it and want to move forward.” Blaise’s eyes gleamed and Theo looked at her with interest. “As you know Theo and I have been working on creating spells that are bound to objects and can have parameters like only realizing at specific times. We have one more step to do which is learn to bind them to objects.”

“We’re working with Flitwick on Wednesday” Theo added and Hermione nodded

“Well, today Draco and I went to Diagon Ally and met with George Weasley.”

“The Prankster King?” Blaise asked with confusion

“He’s an incredibly talented wizard” Draco said warmly “And he’s already developed a mechanism for binding spells to objects and also for duplicating those at a faster rate and with less drain to the caster.”

“Oh that’s a good thing” Theo said emphatically “Because I can only do a few before I’m completely worn out.”

Hermione nodded in agreement “Yes, it is basically the difference between….oh…artisan hand crafted small batch spells and industrial production.” Draco quirked an eyebrow at her but she waved it away “Nevermind. Anyway, George is interesting in partnering with us. We’d still have our own company but he would get a portion and we would be publicly affiliated with Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. In return we would be able to use his production equipment, supply chain and contacts.”

“Not to mention the fact that WWW is well known and respected in the wizarding business world so we’d get a credibility boost that way too.” Draco added

“And he’s ok doing this with a bunch of Slytherins” Blaise asked skeptically and Hermione shrugged

“He said business is basically a snake pit anyway so what are a few more.” Blaise relaxed a little at that and even cracked a smile. “And” Hermione went on “Draco showed me a building just off Diagon Ally that would be a perfect space for us. Offices, lab space, even a commercial space that could either become a retail front or be a private showroom of sorts.”

“So where do we come in?” Theo asked with interest

“Theo,” Hermione said sincerely “I was hoping that you would work with me on research and development. We can figure out the spells we want to focus on and if there are any other products we want to develop. For now I think our initial idea of spells captured in objects for quick use is a good place to start. But, we can branch out eventually. George was especially interested in our innovations for mental health.” She turned to Blaise “And I was hoping that you and Draco would head up the organizational side of things. Figure out our markets, get our permits in place, keep track of production. I know you both have a good head for that and experience” She inclined her head to Draco who nodded

“What’s your timeline” Blaise asked, picking at the food on his plate

“Well” Draco said “We thought that we would start the build out of the space while we are finishing up Hogwarts. Theo and Hermione will also plan out the first run of products. After graduation we could do a small run, start shopping them around and build up from there. I have enough capital” He smiled ironically “to float us for a while until things get off the ground so we could wait until after graduation and then focus solely on this instead of trying to juggle it part-time with other work.”

“20%” Blaise said abruptly

“I’m sorry, what?” Hermione asked in confusion

“20% ownership” He clarified “For each of us and Weasley. Its split fairly and it makes sure that even with you two being joined at the hip no one has the majority share.”

Draco looked at Hermione who shrugged slightly and smiled. Then he raised a glass to Blaise and Theo “You have a deal my friend.” They clinked glasses solemnly but the moment was broken by Hermione jumping up with a shout and hugging each of them.

They stayed at the table for a long time, making lists of potential spells, thinking of clients and, at Hermione’s insistence, creating a timeline for what needed to get done in what order. Theo was fascinated by Hermione’s idea of binding the spells to charms that could be worn in a bracelet or kept close to hand. Blaise although thought it was perfect because form and function would really make it a selling point “I mean” he said “Look at Lovegood. Even if those radish earrings did keep the wrackspurts away it is a very specific look.”

Theo smacked him but admitted that she did have unique taste “Including in the wizards she dates” Draco added under his breath, earning him a smack as well.

“But what about the name” Theo said finally, pushing back from the table and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling “It will feel so much more real when we have a name.”

“Declaration” Hermione said decisively and the others looked at her. “Well,” she said “That’s what it is right? For us it’s a declaration of making our own path, our own future. For the clients it’s a declaration of their autonomy, their independence, their ability to get the tools they need. If we do develop mental health tools it’s a declaration that they won’t be letting this rule them, that they are in charge.” She shrugged

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment and raised his glass “Declaration” he said and the others raised their glasses “Declaration!” they echoed. Hermione’s heart felt warm and full. She had a plan, it was one of her own making and that she felt good about it and she had friends who were going to help her get there.

**

On Wednesday, Theo and Hermione made their way towards Flitwick’s classroom “Do we really need to do this still?” Theo asked “I mean if George’s machine does the binding for us.”

Hermione nodded “I think its important” she said earnestly “We need to test it out. See if there are any holes or unexpected things that happen. That’s easier if we see it from start to finish. Plus” she added “When people ask us about how this works and what the process is behind it we want to be able to explain it thoroughly. Older wizards aren’t going to be satisfied by being told a machine makes it happen. That will seem too dodgy to them. If we can SHOW them, then I think they’ll buy in quicker.”

Theo sighed “Makes sense. I was just hoping to have a night off.” Hermione smiled in sympathy. The NEWT students were feeling the pressure of the upcoming tests and had stripped their schedules down to the bare minimum.

“After this we can put it aside until after graduation” she promised “We can focus on NEWTs and getting set up in London and then pick up from there.”

“So where are you going to live?” Theo asked curiously “Are you and Draco…..?”

“No” Hermione said quickly “I don’t think I’m ready for that. Pansy and I were thinking of getting a place together and if Ginny gets scouted she’d probably want a room to crash in when she isn’t training.”

Theo nodded “Makes sense. Blaise and I were thinking something similar and were going to ask Draco if you hadn't already made 'arrangements'.”

“Like you need to save money” Hermione said with a snort and Theo grinned

“No.” He conceded “But sharing a space makes some things easier. Plus” and here his smile faltered just a little “We still aren’t sure how welcomed we’ll be in polite society so I think we all liked the thought of having each other.” Hermione smiled a little sadly, it made sense even if she wished it wasn’t necessary.

Flitwick was waiting for them and waved them over. He had laid out a series of sickles and motioned them each to take one. “Now! From what Mr. Nott said you are feeling more confident with the weaving of the spells and are ready to try binding it to an object.” Hermione nodded eagerly and turned the small coin over in her hands. “Very good!” Flitwick continued “We’ll try initially with the Caterwauling Charm and then we can try Lumos and finish with trying to pair it with Riddikulus.”

He cast the spell to reveal magic and pointed to the coin “The difference when binding to an object is that you weave the net around the object itself as well as around the spell. When you hold your intentions about how it will be released etc. you also need to make sure that you add in that the spell is to be contained within the object until it is released. “ Hermione frowned and Theo shifted a little nervously, it seemed like a lot of pieces to be holding together all at once. Hermione slowly began gathering up threads, she hesitated a moment and then carefully tweaked just a pinch of Draco’s magic into her working. She felt a little guilty, it was the first time she’d done it without being able to ask his express permission, but they’d talked about this kind of thing as being ok.

Achingly slow the net built, she concentrated on the binding to the sickle and the releasing when thrown. Holding that steady she dropped the Caterwauling Charm inside and cinched it tight. Wiping a bead of sweat from her face she turned to Theo. He was just finishing as well, Hermione was impressed considering he was only drawing on his own magic, and he looked up and nodded at her. Flitwick gestured and they threw the charms into the air. For a brief moment Hermione was sure it hadn’t worked, the sickle hit the ground with a dull clink and there was silence. Then, the howling and shrieking of two caterwauling charms split the air. Hermione clapped her hands over her ears but couldn’t stop grinning. “It worked! It worked!” Theo grabbed her hands and they swung around the classroom.

Spurred on by their success they built out a Lumos charm that flashed into brilliant light. Theo made a good point that they wanted to test that these were stable so they each built one more charm that they stowed in the pockets of their robes, figuring they’d try them when they got back to the dorms.

“Impressive!” Flitwick said happily “This is a most interesting project! I know the original intent was to create a Riddikulus Charm. I hope you are thinking more broadly.”

Hermione grinned “Oh we are Professor!” she said happily “And once we have it fully planned out you will be getting a special invitation.” Flitwick looked pleased as he began picking up the classroom.

“I believe that Professor Sinistra has a boggart that she has trapped in a storage trunk.” He told them over his shoulder “When you have recovered why don’t you try making a Ridikulus charm and arrange with her to try it out.”

Hermione fidgeted slightly with the Lumos in her pocket “Thank you Professor” she said and she and Theo bid Flitwick goodnight.

Walking back to the dorm Hermione looked thoughtfully at Theo “Do you think your ready to try it on a Boggart?” she asked and he considered the question

“It’s what we really wanted to do.” He said finally “And the NEWTs are coming closer. I really want to have that together for the Unspeakables.”

Hermione nodded “Let’s try making one. If it works we can see if George will do a small run of them for the Unspeakables. It will be a good chance to test if they can be mass produced.”

“Sounds good” Theo said and bid Hermione goodnight at her portrait.

Draco looked up and smiled when she came through the door. “How did it go”

She grinned and held up the sickle “Want to see?” Draco nodded eagerly and put down his books. Hermione took a deep breath and threw the sickle into the air. There was a pause as it clinked down and then a bright light flashed and held steady in the room.

Draco stared at it and Hermione’s smile faltered. Then he whooped and was out of his seat “My girl is an absolute genius” He crowed, picking her up and swinging her around “I would say I can’t believe it but I absolutely 100% can. You are INCREDIBLE.” Hermione glowed and hugged him tight when he set her down.

“Oh” She faltered “I used your magic. I, I realized I hadn’t exactly asked.”

He nodded “I felt it. But its ok, I think that fits within our guidelines that we’d talked about. Plus it didn’t put any damper on my energy or anything.” Hermione smiled in relief and nodded “Can you show me?” He asked excitedly and pulled her into his lap on the couch. “If you aren’t too tired that is” he added virtuously.

“Of course” she pulled a sickle out of her pocket and settled back. Closing her eyes she pulled some of Draco’s magic into her own and began weaving the spells to create another lumos. Draco watched, barely breathing so he didn’t disrupt her. It came together much faster with his magic so close and within minutes she dropped the coin into his hand with a wink. “Will you do the honors?” Draco looked like a kid just given his first broomstick. He flicked the coin and watched it spin into the air. The light spilled out and he hugged Hermione with delight.

“Incredible” he said again and kissed her cheek “And may I just say, watching you working advanced magic like that is fucking HOT.”

Hermione flicked her hair saucily and winked at him “Why don’t we go to my room and you can tell me more about that.”


	12. The Boggart

By the end of the week Theo and Hermione had created two Riddikulus charmed coins. Professor Sinistra had agreed to let them give it a try on the Boggart as long as Dr. Lyra was in attendance. Draco had wanted to be there too, but Hermione gently told him that she wanted to do this on her own. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, she promised, just that since she wasn’t sure what form it would take she would feel better just being with the Dr. and her Professor.

“Theo will be there” he said bitterly and Hermione shook her head

“We agreed that we’d try separately. On our own.” She told him and that made him feel a bit better.

“I still wish you’d let me be there, I want to support you”

“I know love” she said kindly and she bit her lip “But also, if you are there the Boggart might take the form of YOUR fear and I don’t want to do that too you.” Draco went quiet at that, he was constantly amazed at her capacity to care for him.

“Alright” he agreed grumpily “But I want to be right outside ok? Just in case you need me.”

She smiled warmly “Deal” she agreed

**

Hermione was pacing outside of Sinistra’s classroom while Theo was inside. They’d tossed a coin (NOT one of the charmed ones, they made sure) to see who would go first. Theo won, lost? She wasn’t really sure if he’d consider that a win. That meant she was outside nervously glancing at the door. Luna was sitting on the floor nearby working on a hat for Eggbert “His ears do get so chilled you know” she said and Hermione just stared at her. Draco was leaning against the other wall watching Hermione prowling like a caged lioness.

He pushed himself off the wall and intercepted her. “Let’s try some joint magic, what do you say love?” She looked startled then grateful, she knew he was trying to distract her and she loved him for it.

“Ok.” He sank to the ground and pulled her into his lap

“Mind if I try?” he asked and she nodded eagerly. Usually he fed her magic and she shaped it. She hadn’t realized it until he pointed it out the other day and she wanted to remedy her selfishness. She splayed out her hands and closed her eyes. She could see the threads of magic and Draco deftly plucking at them. She was never sure if she was actually SEEING that or just envisioning what it would look like, but either way it helped. She loved the frown of concentration he got when he was working through a particularly tricky problem and how his eyes seemed to glow just a little bit brighter.

Soon, he’d woven an intricate spell, that reminded Hermione of the rune for protection. She opened her eyes, half expecting to see it still glowing in his hands, but there was nothing. With a fluid motion Draco flung the spell into the hallway. Instantly, a shadowy dragon emerged and curled around the two of them. Hermione ran her hands over what would be the dragon’s back and gasped “It’s your Patronus.”

Draco shivered a little and released the end of the spell, watching as the silvery light faded out of view “I wasn’t sure that would work” he said with a touch of awe in his voice.

“You just cast a wandless, and essentially non verbal Expecto Patroum.” Hermione turned and looked him in the face “Do you realize how incredible that is.”

Draco was trying to adopt his cocky façade but he couldn’t help it, he grinned “I did, didn’t I!” he said excitedly.

“How!” Hermione insisted and Draco ducked his head

“I used your magic” he said, but Hermione shook her head

“It wasn’t because of that.” She said emphatically and he looked at her almost shyly

“Your my happy memory” he said simply “So when I combined that with…well…with YOU. Your magic. I think that’s what did it.”

Hermione blinked in surprise “I’m your happy memory?” She asked softly and he nodded kissing her

“Loving you is the happiest I’ve ever been” he told her and she snuggled back into him. For the second time that she could remember at a complete loss for words.

**

Theo emerged a little while later, looking slightly flustered. Luna dropped the hat and went over to him, wrapping an arm around him. Hermione looked at him with concern, he gave a wan smile and a thumbs up “It worked” he said “I still had to see the damn thing but it worked.” Luna led him down the corridor muttering about tea and perhaps a spot of cinnamon to ward off lingering hopzingers.

Draco looked worriedly at Hermione “You don’t have to do this” he said “Theo proved it worked.”

Hermione straightened her spine and pulled her hair up into a knot. “No” she said firmly “I have to do this. It wouldn’t be fair to Theo AND it would be poor research protocol.”

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something about “Bloody Gryffindors” and “Know it all bookworms.” But kissed her soundly on the lips “I’ll be waiting RIGHT HERE” he said darkly “And if you aren’t out in 20 minutes I’m coming in after you.” Hermione just smiled and kissed him back, taking a deep breath she pulled open the door.

Dr. Lyra and Professor Sinistra were chatting quietly. Nearby a large trunk shook and jumped, making a loud bang every time it landed. Dr. Lyra gave the professor's arm a gentle squeeze and Sinistra gave her such a loving smile that Hermione almost backed out of the room, it seemed like such a personal moment. But the two women turned to great her and beckoned her nearer to the trunk.

"From what we saw with Theo" Sinistra said in a business-like tone, "The charm works very effectively. The boggart still has time to take shape so the caster has to keep their wits about them just enough to throw. The good news is for a boggart already trapped it would be possible to chuck the charm into the box before it even comes out." Hermione nodded thoughtfully, then Dr Lyra broke in

"We know you are more than capable" she said kindly "Aurora is just here as backup for banishing the boggart"

"Say that three times fast" Sinistra smirked

"And I'm here just in case you need to process anything after." Hermione nodded again and squared her shoulders, fingering the coin nervously.

Sinistra released the catch and stepped back. Nothing happened for a moment and then Bellatrix Lestrange slithered out of the trunk cackling madly. Hermione took an involuntary step back and felt bile rising in her throat. "Your mine" she hissed and took a step towards Hermione.

The door flew open with a bang and Draco was silhouetted in the light of the hall. "Your magic spiked" he gasped "are you alright?" Hermione didn't even notice he'd come in.

Fear was replaced by rage "I don't belong to anybody" she spat and hurled the coin at the figure. There was a loud pop and Belletrix vanished. Sinistra slammed the lid off the box shut and turned to the others

"Well that was terrifying" she remarked blandly and Hermione gave a shaky laugh.

Dr Lyra pressed a vial into her hands "this is dreamless sleep" she told Hermione "please take it tonight and come see me after breakfast tomorrow." Hermione nodded weakly and Draco wrapped an arm protectively around her.

Ginny was camped outside their portrait, tossing a snitch and catching it again. "She's alright Red" Draco said but Ginny got up and peered at Hermione, needing to see for herself.

Now that her heartbeat was feeling less erratic and her breathing was nearly normal, Hermione felt more like herself. "It worked Ginny!" She said excitedly "The charm, the coin, I didn't have to say anything. I just threw it and she vanished."

"She?" Ginny mouthed to Draco and he nodded towards Hermione's arm. Ginny's eyes tightened but she kept her face neutral. "Mione that's amazing" she said, hugging her tightly. She tried to laugh but it sounded a little hollow. "Sounds like an eventful evening. You'd better go get some sleep. I'm sure you'll want to dissect everything and plan your next move." Hermione kissed the younger girl on the cheek and let Draco help her inside the dorm.

Hermione got ready for bed mechanically, she could feel Draco's eyes on her. She slid under the covers and patted the spot next to her. Draco smiled somewhat sadly and vanished into the outer room, reappearing with the vial from Dr Lyra

"I'm not going to break love" Hermione whispered, pulling him into her arms.

"I just hate that even though she's dead that crazy bitch is still your worst fear." He muttered

Hermione considered this for a minute "It isn't her" she said finally and Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "No really. It wasn't her. It was what she said. That I was hers. That I had no control over myself. That's my fear. That's why I don't drink. Why I freaked out when I thought you'd made a life decision without consulting me." She nestled into him "Pretty much as expected right? The swotty know it all bookworm being afraid to not be in charge."

Draco tilted her head up and kissed her gently "Not being in charge and not having control of yourself are two very different things. I also recall a certain know it all telling me there is a big difference between giving up control and having it taken from you" she smiled up at him and then a yawn took over her body. Draco pressed the vial into her hands. "Take this love" he said "let's get some sleep."


	13. NEWTs

It was a week until NEWTs and Hermione was at breakfast in the Great Hall, bleary eyed and mentally running through Herbology lists. There was a rush of wings and suddenly a giant Vulture came gliding majestically through the window. It’s giant wingspan and gnarled bald head certainly made an impression next to the owls. It swooped over to Hermione and dropped a box in her lap. She opened the envelope on top and suddenly a card sprang out “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes!” It announced “Now open in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley! A wonder of delights for every witch and wizard!” Finished, it fluttered open on Hermione’s lap. Shaking her head she read George’s note

_Hermione,_

_The charm worked…well….like a charm! Enclosed are the 8 boggart charms on quick release chains. I want a full report on how everything goes next week. See you at graduation!_

_Love,_

_George_

Opening the box, Hermione saw the charms nestled all together. Each was shaped like a little cupboard, she smiled at the heated discussion she’d had with Blaise about what shape the physical charm should take. He wanted something with more “pizazz” but she won out in the end. Slytherin connections sure were helpful as they’d had a jeweler make these up in record time and sent over to George.

She had gotten permission from McGonagall to floo directly to George’s workshop and create the charm for the machine. Draco came with her so the working went easily. They decided to have George mail the completed ones back because part of what they wanted to test was whether they would stand up in transit.

Gathering up the box she headed up to the DADA classroom. They were doing reviews today and she was excited to give everyone their new NEWT insurance.

There was a hum of conversation as she pushed open the classroom door. She smiled to see what a difference it was from the first, tense, class they had all together. Blaise caught sight of the box in her hand and gave a whoop “It’s here!”

She grinned and nodded and Blaise jumped up on a chair “Attention! Attention Lords and Ladies of the Unspeakables! Today, Miss Hermione Granger has for you the first piece of battle armor for your NEWTs quest.” Ginny hip-checked the chair, causing Blaise to stumble and have to jump down rather ungracefully. He smoothed his robes and the affronted look was so similar to Eggbert that Hermione couldn’t hold back a giggle.

She went around the room and draped the necklace around the head of each of them. “These are stable” she instructed “So you can wear them, take them off, whatever you like. When you are ready to use it you just need to pull it off the necklace” she mimed giving it a sharp tug “And throw it directly at the Boggart. The charm should do the rest.”

Pansy marveled at the delicate silver piece. “Amazing that all that magic is contained in just this tiny thing isn’t it?”

Draco slung his arm around Hermione’s shoulder and nodded “You should see the casting Pans, it’s a huge turn on.” Hermione turned bright pink and Pansy and Ginny both snorted with laughter.

Just then Professor Sinistra walked in the room. She opened her mouth to ask what was so funny, but saw Hermione’s red face and thought better of it. Instead, she called them to order and began running through drills on water and forest creatures.

**

It was finally here. Hermione didn’t know if she was going to throw up or pass out. From the look on the other Unspeakable’s faces, they were having similar feelings. Neville was sitting with his head between his knees. Ginny was pacing back and forth, muttering incantations under her breath and leaving little crackles of magic in her wake. Even the normally suave Blaise was a mess “Why did I think this was a good idea” he said for the 5th time, running both hands through his hair “Accelerated NEWTs, all the tests, plus practicals.” He exhaled sharply and banged his head gently against the wall.

They were in the middle of the madness. The written portions were done and it was on to the practical exams. Of course the first to come up was DADA. Hermione fingered the charm tucked into her robes, she hoped this worked. She had read the NEWTs testing rulebook backward and forewards (literally, she used a mirror just to check that nothing was hidden) and there were no restrictions on the use of charmed objects. She didn’t know why she cared so much, Boggarts were only one portion of an exhaustive test. But, she reasoned, she wanted this to work because the future of Declaration was hinging on it working. She sighed and tucked the charm back into her robes. It didn’t help that with such a small group they had only sent four testers, so half the group had to wait.

The door opened with a bang, making the four in the hallway jump and gasp audibly. Pansy ran up to Hermione and flung her arms around her. “It worked, it worked, it worked, it worked” She said and squeezed her tightly. Hermione darted a glance at Draco who gave her a discreet thumbs up.

“We aren’t allowed to talk about anything of course” Draco said, a little louder then necessary for the testers watching them, “But we felt very well prepared.” Hermione smiled gratefully and gave Pansy a tight squeeze.

“I’ll come to the dorm right after our test. I want you to tell me everything.” Pansy nodded and looped her arm through Luna’s. The two put their heads together and were murmuring about the test as they headed down the hall.

The lead tester beckoned the second group and Hermione smoothed her robes down and drew in a deep breath. She touched her wand and her charm and then gave a decisive nod. Sliding into the seat across from the tester she smiled nervously. The tester quirked an eyebrow at her “Ms. Granger” she said “My name is Melody Dominion, I understand that you are the witch behind the Boggart charms that have made their appearance in today’s testing.”

Hermione instantly was on the offensive “Yes Ms. Dominion, but I reviewed the NEWT testing guidelines carefully and there was no provision against using charms in that manner. I assure you that it was my intention only to…”

The other witch interrupted her with a laugh “Ms. Granger!” she said pleasantly “I am not here to chastise you for your ingenuity, although I will admit it is going to trigger a review of the NEWT testing guidelines” Hermione winced slightly “I actually wanted to hear more about the process and what magic went into them.”

Hermione was a little flustered “But, don’t I need to do my practical exam?” she asked.

The tester waved her hand impatiently and slid a list across the table to Hermione “Is there anything on this list you couldn’t do?” Hermione glanced at it and her cheeks went a little pink, she shook her head “I didn’t think so” the tester said with a smile “So, pick one at random, show it to me, and consider yourself an O student. Then I’d like to hear more about this project.”

Hermione was going to protest, to declare that this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be done….but honestly she had not been looking forward to running through all the defensive spells again. She shrugged and flicked her fingers, the tester’s wand spun through the air and Hermione caught it deftly. Suppressing a smirk the tester marked a few things down then leaned forward eagerly “Now…about that charm.”


	14. First Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters have been shorter but I'm hoping that daily posting makes up for it? I'm seeing the end of the fic in a bit, still a ways to go but I feel like the path is clearer!

Draco had been pacing the hallway. He knew Hermione was fine, he just hoped that it wasn’t too taxing, or brought up unpleasant memories, or…well…anything. The door creaked open and he turned quickly, to see Hermione and the tester coming out, laughing like they were old friends. He smiled slightly “Figures.” He thought.

He heard the tester say “As I said I had a particular interest in that charm because of my work with the Squib Support System. It is just the kind of thing that would be useful to that community.”

Draco smoothed out his expression and walked confidently up to the tester. “I’m so glad to hear it would be useful to you. I would love to talk more about that, we are hoping to go into production this summer.”

Hermione smiled warmly up at him, “Please Ms. Dominion, let me introduce my partner Draco Malfoy. He is heading up the business side of our endeavor and I am very grateful for his expertise.” Draco’s chest felt warm and her compliment and also being called her “partner.” He knew she meant in the business but…still…

“Mr. Malfoy! I believe I know your mother, we were at Hogwarts at the same time.” She said and beckoned to him. “I am done testing for the day. If you have a few minutes maybe we could discuss the proposal now?” Draco bowed slightly and held the door open for her. Looking back over his shoulder he winked at Hermione who sent him a discreet thumbs up.

**

Hermione was curled up on their couch reading _Hogwarts: A History_ although this time she was doing something almost unthinkable…she was writing in the margins. She still loved the book but she was fed up with the inaccuracies and the bits conveniently left out. She had this vague idea of publishing an annotated version one day, or maybe a second edition. But she wanted to get down everything she’d learned about the Chamber of Secrets, House Elves, the Castle’s magic and all the other bits she knew would slip from her mind once she left.

The portrait door swung up and Draco stepped inside with a huge grin. He rolled over the back of the couch, making Hermione squeak as he almost bounced her to the floor. “That was a VERY useful introduction you just made love.” He said, and she set down her book and snuggled closer.

“Oh? Why is that?” she asked

“Because Ms. Dominion happens to be the Deputy Director for the Squib Support System, which is an organization that developed ‘to try to fill the appalling gap left by the wizards in charge in regards to their non-magical, but still equally worth of protection, siblings.’ I’m paraphrasing Ms. Dominion of course. Anyway, something they are very interested in is providing ways for Squibs to live more comfortably in the wizarding world and she thinks that our charms may fit that bill perfectly.”

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly “Oh that is perfect Draco!” She kissed him “I’m so glad you were there. I would never have thought to pursue that connection farther.”

“That’s why you have me and Blaise love” He said with a wink “You can’t be perfect at EVERYTHING. Leave something for the rest of us to do.”

“So, where did you leave things with her?” She set her book to the side and squirmed around to face him.

“I told her we were still getting production set up but that I hoped we could have some available by the end of the summer and that we’d love to run some of our other ideas by them. Like a focus group of sorts.”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically “I think that would be perfect! Then we could make sure what were creating was really a good fit for the community. Plus it would be a chance to really test them with folks who couldn’t supplement the magic in their own way.” She was talking faster now and waving her hands in the air. Draco smiled, he loved seeing her like this, on fire and in her element.

“oh!” She said suddenly “My conversation with her DID give me an idea though. Have you found anyone to supply the charms yet?”

Draco frowned “No, net yet. I figured we could use the jeweler that we got the other ones from until we set up a more permanent solution.”

“Squibs” Hermione said with a bounce and Draco looked at her strangely “To be more precise, Squib craftsman” she elaborated and he nodded in understanding “It must be so hard for those who want to stay connected with the wizarding world but aren’t necessarily able to find work. There are so many jobs that could be done without magic but because people are used to doing them WITH magic it seems inconceivable for a squib to step in. Well, what if we staffed most of our production line with Squibs? We are supplying the magic but we could find a craftsman to produce the charms, Squibs could be in charge of packaging and shipping and even sales if we get to that point.”

Draco leaned forward and kissed her soundly “I love the way your brain works” He said sincerely and she blushed slightly “Why don’t I write Ms. Dominion and ask her. I bet they have good connections for Squibs looking for work.”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and kissed him back. “Yes please. Do it right now.”

Draco gave a low laugh “I like when your demanding” he said with a wink, and got up to get some parchment.


	15. The First of Lasts

Hermione sat in the Quidditch stands, eyes glued to the players circling the pitch. There had been a lot of teasing in the lead up to the final game…would she support her boyfriend or her best friend? She refused to cave and had wrapped both a Slytherin and Griffyindor scarf around herself and cheered for both sides.

Flashes of red and platinum blond were all she could see of the Seekers. She didn’t even care what was happening to the Quaffle, she just watched to see Draco and Ginny darting in and out and trying to feint and trick the other into going off course.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the scout from the Harpies jotting down notes and looking thoughtful. She was crossing her fingers so hard they hurt, she just wanted Ginny to get the chance she had been dreaming of. She knew nothing about Quidditch but she knew that Ginny made it look easy…which must mean she was pretty good.

Suddenly there was a roar from the crowd and Draco and Ginny took off, looping around the goals and heading in a deep dive for the ground. In a move that made Hermione’s breath catch, Ginny darted in front of Draco, making him pull up his broom just slightly. She rolled slightly off her broom and swept her arm through the air. When she had righted herself she triumphantly held the Snitch aloft.

The crowd went wild. Gryffindors poured onto the field and Ginny was mobbed by her team. Extracting herself she went over and shook Draco’s hand. He smiled and pulled her into a hug, surprising everyone including himself. As the teams congratulated each other and the fans continued to cheer, Hermione saw the scout make her way through the crowd and find Ginny. Shaking hands she said something in her ear and then led her off to one side.

**  
It was their last Heads weekend and Draco convinced Hermione to come to see the progress that was being made on the space. He instructed her to close her eyes and he led her into the building. When she finally opened them, Hermione gasped in surprise. The first level was built out to a beautiful show room. It looked like a high-end jewelry shop with cases and counters scattered around. There were even a few discreet rooms where spells with more fireworks could be showcased.

“Do you like it?” Draco asked nervously “I didn’t want to bother you too much with how worried you were about the NEWTs but we can make any changes that you might want.”

“It’s beautiful” She said sincerely and he smiled in relief  
“I saw this Muggle store….Pandora I think it was? They sell little charms and you go in and select what you want. It seemed just like what we were trying to do.” 

Hermione nodded, she knew the store and it was just the atheistic that would appeal to higher end clients.  
He led her upstairs and she looked like a 1st year in Honeydukes dancing around the lab. “This is amazing” she kept saying as she picked up every piece of equipment and poked in drawers and cupboards.

Draco couldn’t help but grin, it was so fun to make her happy. “There are workspaces for you and Theo, I figured you’d want to be able to keep your own space how you like it” She gave an embarrassed smile over her shoulder and nodded “Plus some other places in case other researchers come in. Through here” he pushed open a door “Is the potions lab. I know we won’t need it yet but I figured it would be better to have it ready.”

Hermione squeezed his hand “I was serious about wanting you to take on some potion experiments. I think there is a really good opportunity in that.”

Draco laughed “Trust me, I want to. It will have to wait until we get things up and running though. I’ve almost got our license and insurance things together. I’m waiting to hear from the Department of International Magical Cooperation about global sales and imports. Oh! Your idea of the Squibs was a good one. Recruits from the Squib Support System have actually been the main contractors on this build-out and I think I have our craftsmen lined up.”

Hermione shook her head in admiration “Well, there is something to be said for all that Pureblood stuffiness after I guess.” Her voice was teasing and she hugged Draco closely.

His face fell a little “Yes, I’d been learning about business since I was much too young.” He said bitterly “I’m just glad that I’m finally able to use it for something I care about.”

Hermione frowned “Will this be too much with your family responsibilities?”

“No” Draco said simply, “When my father went to Azakaban I became the head of the Malfoy family. My first act was to free the House Elves, as we already talked about. But right after that I pulled the portfolios for all of the businesses we are involved in. There are some that did not….align with my current beliefs and I quickly dissolved those. The others I restructured to be more independent and less risky.” He shrugged “Everything has been running pretty autonomously since January.”

“Well, I’m impressed.” Hermione said sincerely “You are really skilled at this.” He squeezed the hand that was wrapped around his waist and leaned his head on her hair

“I’m just glad I can do something I care about with someone I love” he said gruffly. Leading her upstairs he flung open doors “Here are the offices for you, me, Theo and Blaise.” He announced and she looked in to a comfortable space with plenty of bookcases. “I know you’ll be down in the lab most of the time but we you need an office space.”

She sat down in the chair and spun around giddily “I can’t believe this” she said breathlessly “It is like I’m a real actual grown-up.”

Draco laughed “Excuse me, you’ve been hunting a Dark Wizard since you were like 13.”

“I know” she said “But this, this is REAL adult stuff. That all just felt like something from some really messed up storybook.”

Draco rubbed his neck and agreed ruefully. “It does make it seem more official doesn’t it? I just hope I don’t let you down.”

She got up and held his face in her hands “Without you this wouldn’t be happening” she said fiercely “And don’t you forget it.”

“Oh right. My galleons” he smirked at her and she laughed and kissed him

“Of course. Why else would I be here?” She winked over his shoulder and walked into his office “Now, how about we see how comfortable YOUR chair is.”

**  
Pansy threw down the Daily Prophet in disgust. “It should NOT be this hard to find somewhere to live” she groused.

Hermione nodded “I think I’ve still go the tent we used last year” she offered. Ginny and Pansy gave her matching glares, unsure if she was kidding or not but not wanting to take the chance.

“You’ll find something” Neville said comfortable

“Right, this from the guy who doesn’t even have to MOVE” Ginny huffed. “I hope that you and Luna realize how lucky you are to have jobs that come with housing.”

Neville just shrugged. “Frankly I’m surprised yours doesn’t” he said to Ginny

“Well, I’ll have a place to stay when I’m training with the team but for now I’m just second string so I’ll be commuting back and forth.” Switching gears she asked “What are the other boys doing? Have they found something.”

“Well” Hermione said with an eyeroll “They have a lot more galleons to work with then we do. So I’m sure they’ll have no trouble.”

The door swung open and Blaise strutted in “Ladies!” he announced “Have we found something for YOU.” He threw a handful of photos down on the table and Ginny, Hermione and Pansy gathered around them. They showed a sunny apartment with a nice little kitchen and bathroom and three bedrooms. “3 bedroom, 1 bath” Blaise continued “Right outside Diagon Ally, it actually has entrances on both the Wizarding AND Muggle side. Just a few minutes walk to St. Mungo’s and Declaration.” He also quoted a price per month that was spot on their budget.

Hermione put her hands on her hips “What’s the catch” She said suspiciously. Blaise opened his eyes wide and clutched his chest.

“You wound me Granger! The boys and I signed on to an apartment there and we just asked if they happened to have anything else available. We thought you’d like to be closer to us” He winked at them and Pansy huffed

“Just like that huh?” Hermione asked “An apartment was available, right on our budget, in a great location with three bedrooms.” Blaise nodded innocently and Hermone fixed a glare on Theo and Draco. “What are you not telling us.”

Draco sighed and slid a pamphlet over to her. A glossy real estate ad for “THE PORTKEY” talked about Wizarding London’s newest apartment complex and promised comfortable living and easy access to both Muggle and Wizarding London. Flipping it over, Hermione saw that it was owned by Black Industries and she fixed a hard stare at Draco.

“Yeah, alright. I own it.” He said sheepishly and rubbed his neck. “We couldn’t find anything good either. And we realized that it was a real hole in the market so I looked around for some available properities and have been building it out.”

Ginny laughed but the sound was almost hysterical “You couldn’t find an apartment so you just went out and BOUGHT AN ENTIRE APARTMENT COMPLEX.” She flopped on the couch and was muttering something about “rich idiots” that Hermione couldn’t quite catch.

“There is no way this is market price” She said accusingly at Draco and he shrugged

“It may be a bit below” he admitted, “but I consider it a fair trade. The clout that having the Golden Girl and an up and coming Quidditch star living there is well worth the slight reduction in price.”

“Oh and I’m just, what, flobberworm goo?” Pansy asked sarcastically.

Blaise kissed her reassuringly “With you and Ginny dating 2/3 of the Golden Trio and living with the other 1/3 I can assure you that you bring something to the table also.”

Hermione wanted to protest, wanted to say that she didn’t need this and she would do it ON HER OWN. The rational part of her brain pushed back, reminding her they hadn’t found anything in weeks. Plus, she appreciated that he hadn’t tried to give her the place, rent free, but instead figured out a way for it to benefit both of them. “Alright” she said and smirked at the boys “Tell the landlord we accept the terms.”

“He’ll be thrilled to hear that” Draco smiled back gratefully. “Oh” he added “And actually I took your idea from the business and expanded it here. The entire place is staffed by Squibs.” Hermione bit her lip and grinned up at him.


	16. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet but I hope you like it. What do you envision graduation would be like at Hogwarts?

It was finally graduation. Hermione straightened her robes and looked at herself in the mirror. The room was bare, everything that had made it home packed away in her little beaded bag. There was a gentle knock on the door and Draco opened it “Ready love?” he asked and she turned to him.

A tear was sneaking into the corner of her eye and he brushed it away gently. “You look very handsome” she said with a laugh, and it was true, the formal robes suited him.

“And you look as lovely as always” he said truthfully. He took her hand and they walked to the door of their room. Hermione took one look around and heaved a sigh

“This was good” she said simply, and Draco squeezed her hand in agreement.

They made their way to the Great Hall, where the entire student body was waiting for them. The other Unspeakables were gathered at a front table with their families and Draco and Hermione made their way to them. Red hair was everywhere and Molly Weasley folded her into a tight hug and fussed over her. “I just can’t believe it. All my kids are done at Hogwarts.” Hermione sniffed, without her own parents here she was so grateful to be considered part of the family.

“Ron! Harry!” She said in surprise “I didn’t know you were going to make it.” She hugged her boys tight and this time a tear did roll down her cheek. Ron swung her around like he had on the platform and Harry pulled her into a warm hug.

“Nice job sister. Love you.” He said softly and she clung to him

“I love you too Harry” she said with a sob and then stepped back to try to pull herself together. Draco was at her side in the next instant, glaring daggers at Ron and Harry. Hermione laughed and waved him off “It’s ok Draco!” she said “It’s just me getting emotional.” He still looped his arm around her protectively and Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other.

“My Mother wanted to see you, if that’s ok” he said quietly and Hermione nodded. He led her over to Narcissa, who was sitting with the Parkinson, Nott and Zabini families. They were at the same table as the Weasley’s, Xenophilius and Neville’s Grandmother but could’t have seemed more far away.

Narcissa rose and leaned in to give Hermione a genteel hug, but Hermione pulled her in even tighter. Narcissa patted her back and her eyes were wet “I’m so proud of everything you’ve done my dear” she said sincerely and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Draco looked like he could have been knocked over with a feather, but he was also clearly pleased that the two most important women in his life got along.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall stood up and rapped the table for attention. “As first years” she began “You cross the lake for your first view of Hogwarts and then are sorted into your houses. When you leave, you reverse the process. The Hat is here not to tell you what your promise is, but what you’ve become in your years here. And then, you’ll be escorted back across the Lake so you can say a proper goodbye.” Ginny was openly crying and even Pansy’s eyes looked suspiciously shiny.

“Granger, Hermione” McGonagall announced, and you could hear the pride in her voice. Hermione took a deep breath and sat on the stool, feeling suddenly like a first year again. She could hear the hat in her head.

“Hm. Yes. Very good. You’ve done well Ms. Granger. Very well. Still as clever as ever. Brave too, you’ve certainly proved that. Ah yes, all of that but what I see that has risen to the top is……RESOURCEFULNESS” She knew the last one was shouted for all to hear and she stood as they applauded and smiled as she went back to her seat.

“Longbottom, Neville” McGonagall read

“COURAGE!” The Hat shouted and there was a loud cheer, although no one was surprised.

“Lovegood, Luna”

“THOUGHTFULNESS!” Luna’s sweet smile warmed Hermione’s heart

“Malfoy, Draco” McGonagall said warmly and Draco made his way to the stool. Resting the hat slowly on his head he cringed a little as the voice spoke in his ear.

“Ah, Draco Malfoy, we meet again. Hmm, very interesting. I see repentance, remorse…not surprising considering the years you’ve had. Cleverness in spades and still loyalty as before.” Draco swallowed hard, wondering what the hat would say and if he could stand the look in Hermione’s eyes. “Ah but look at this. Love everywhere. That wasn’t there when you were a first year.” The hat paused for a long moment and Draco squeezed his eyes shut. “RESTORATION!” it shouted and he took the hat off with his hand trembling. His ears were buzzing and he almost didn’t hear the shouts from the whole hall as he made his way back to his mother. He leaned into her heavily and Hermione slipped her hand into his.

“Nott, Theodore”

“INGENUITY”

“Parkinson, Pansy”

“CARE”

“Weasley, Ginny”

“COMPASSION”

“Zabini, Blaise”

“LEADERSHIP”

As Blaise sat down the hall erupted into cheers, led by the Professors and McGonagall. The graduates turned to look over the assembled students and Hermione couldn’t believe that this was it. As everyone settled down once more Professor McGonagall gave them her kindest smile “Hagrid will lead you down to the boats now. Thank you. For all you’ve brought to our school.”

“Except the Death Eaters” Draco deadpanned into Hermione’s ear and she snorted.

Molly came over to find Hermione “We’re all going to have dinner together at the Three Broomsticks. Please say you’ll be there.” Hermione looked at Draco questioningly “Oh! No Draco, you have to come too” Molly added warmly “Everyone is invited, Ron’s already told Mrs. Parkinson so please let the rest of the families know.” Narcissa looked surprised but smoothed her features quickly and thanked Molly.

The families left and Hagrid came to gather up the graduates. “Right this way you lot.” He said with a wink. They quietly made their way down to the lake and Hermione and Draco slid into one of the boats. The night was calm and warm and Hermione looked pensively back at the castle with its windows glowing and the shadows stretching out across the lake. Draco squeezed her hand and Hermione clung to it as she watched the castle recede. The boat bumped to a landing and Draco helped her ashore. She looked once more at the castle before turning and walking towards Hogsmeade.


	17. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves I finished the story this morning! I'm still going to do a chapter a day, I mean, I have to keep you all reading SOMEHOW don't I? But it is officially no longer a WIP.

Hermione sipped her Butterbeer, looking over the rim of her glass at the assembled crowd. Molly and Mrs.Parkinson were talking quietly, glancing furtively at Ron and Pansy cozied up together in a booth. Arthur was arguing loudly with Xenophilus and Neville’s Grandmother was watching all of the proceedings down the bridge of her long nose. Off to the other size Mrs. Nott and Mrs. Zabini were talking with Theo and Blaise. She hadn’t realized until they were all sitting that the Slytherin parents were only the mothers. She had abstractly known that would be the case, but it made her curious. Narcissa returned to the table and sank gracefully down beside Hermione. “You look pensive” she stated quietly and Hermione shrugged.

“Just, looking at everyone.” She said evenly, not wanting to bring up a sore subject.

“Pureblood traditions favor the male heavily.” Narcissa said conversationally, not turning to look at Hermione “They have the power, the control over the direction of the family.” She pursed her lips and her face looked momentarily pinched. “The wife is left with the household. The children, the activities outside of business and the appearance of the family in society. Over time that has also meant they have charge of the household finances…which has been the saving grace for many.”

Hermione set down her cup and twisted to face Narcissa “So the reason there are only mothers present…”

“Is because the Fathers” she spat the word out like it tasted foul “May direct the family business and crave power but the matriarch…she is the one who is left to pick up the pieces.”

“Are you saying that no women bought in to Voldemort’s whole scheme?” Hermione asked skeptically

Narcissa sighed “No, of course there were some. Ones who worked actively against their own self interest or felt it better to support something evil if it was marginally better for themselves. But, these women, and many like them, were dragged into this and did the best to pick up the pieces and keep their children safe.”

Hermione watched The Zabinis and Notts as they laughed and doted on each other and even the grateful smile Draco flashed as his mother when they were talking and filed all of it away to think on later. It was so easy to think of wrong and right as two sides to a coin, you either did the wrong thing or you did the right thing. But like Draco, these women had walked a narrow edge where they had no power to speak of and had to choose what they could to protect their loved ones and keep their own humanity. It was definitely more complicated then the stories would like you to believe.

Ginny gave a huge, exaggerated yawn. “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m beat.”

Immediately Molly was fussing around her and the other graduates “You poor dears, you must be so tired. I have your room all ready for you. Hermione dear you can stay with Ginny of.”

Ginny smiled angelically up at her mom “That is so kind Mom. But, Harry has said we can all stay with him at Grimmauld Place tonight.” Harry coughed slightly into his cup but nodded vigorously while his eyes watered “You know, so we can be closer to the flat tomorrow to get all set up and ready for Monday!”

Molly tweaked Ginny’s nose “Don’t try to pull one on me young lady. You just want to celebrate with your friends and I don’t blame you for it.” Ginny grinned guiltily “Now get out of here, all of you. Us old folks want to chat and pretend to make all the decisions about your life.” Chairs scraped, kisses and hugs were exchanged and the Unspeakables (plus Ron, Harry and George) flooed to Grimmauld place.

Popping out of the fireplace Ron immediately summoned a case of beer and some firewhiskey and began handing drinks around “Welcome to the real world you lot!” He shouted and gave Pansy a sloppy kiss on the cheek “Now lets get drunk!” There were cheers and everyone jostled to get a cup. Draco caught Hermione’s eye and she smiled and motioned towards the stairs. Slipping away he followed her up a flight and into a room just off the landing.

Hermione sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Draco lay next to her and for a few moments they were silently staring up at the ceiling. “I….” Hermione started and then trailed off

“Yeah” Draco agreed “I feel the same way.” Hermione laughed and rolled over on top of him

“I didn’t even say anything you prat.” She giggled

“I know” He smirked back “Which is why I agreed. I’m not sure if this doesn’t feel real or if I just don’t know what to do with it all yet.”

“I honestly never knew if I’d get here” Hermione confessed quietly and Draco looked at her in surprise. “I, well, I had come to terms at some point when we were on the run that I probably wasn’t going to make it.” She couldn’t quite meet his eyes and instead picked invisible lint off his shirt “I had to or I could never have done the things that needed to be done. I think, well, I think that even this past year I never let myself look past the next moment, the next milestone, part of me still felt like I wouldn’t get there.”

Draco rolled them both over so he was bracing himself above Hermione, framing her between his arms. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and gently “You are here” he said firmly, and he deepened the kiss “You are alive. No, more then that. You are LIVING.” He leaned his forehead against hers and she soaked in the warmth of him.

“Little by little” she agreed “I’m starting to feel that way too.” She tilted her chin slightly and kissed him back.

There was a raucous cheer from downstairs and Draco grimaced slightly “I love them….” He said “But I really don’t want to go down there.”

Hermione laughed “No one says we have to” she reminded him “Plus, this is ‘my’ room at Grimmauld Place so we can just stay here.”

“Perfect’ Draco growled and leaned down to her again.

**

Hermione blinked and rubbed at her gritty eyes. She and Draco were tangled in the sheets of her bed and her clock read 2:00am. Out in the hall she heard another stumble and a muffled curse “Blasted stairs, where did those come from?” She’d recognize Ron’s drunk-and-trying-to-be-quiet voice anywhere and she grimaced and lay back down.

Pansy giggled and shushed him “Quiet, that’s where Draco and Hermione are, you’ll wake them” She sounded equally drunk.

“Mione and the Ferret!” Ron hissed “You suppose…you suppose their DOING it?”

Pansy giggled harder “What are you 12 Ron? Sex, is that what you mean? And no, I doubt it.”

“Why not” Ron asked in outrage “Why on earth wouldn’t he want to have sex with her. It’s not cause she’s a MUGGLEBORN is it?”

“Ron” Pansy sighed “Don’t be stupid. I didn’t say he didn’t WANT to. I just said they weren’t.”

“Well” He continued in a befuddled sounding voice “She’s beautiful. Not that I mean anything by that Pans but you know its true.” She heard Pansy hum in agreement “And they are always touching each other so what else could it be?”

“I don’t know” Pansy said flatly “I’m sure he wants to. So, he’s probably waiting on her.”

“Well. Hope she doesn’t wait too long’ Ron continued “A bloke can only take so much waiting before he needs to find something else to take the edge of.”

“Oh is that right?” Pansy giggled “Well, get me to your room and I’ll make sure YOU don’t feel that”

Hermione’s stomach hurt. She heard the giggle and shuffle of feet and the click of a door behind Pansy and Ron. Shifting carefully she sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her head on her knees. She and Draco hadn’t even talked about sex since the first time it came up, the confessions of why they were both still virgins. She hadn’t even really thought about it, except for fleeting times when they were in the heat of the moment. It seemed like they were both content to wait and she was certainly fine with that. But, what if he wasn’t? She turned her head and looked at his sleeping form. He was beautiful she thought, momentarily distracted, in the moonlight he almost looked like he was sculpted from marble. The flicker of desire low inside her made all her insecurities come racing back. She didn’t think he’d cheat on her, that wasn’t it, but what if this wasn’t enough?

Draco reached out to pull Hermione closer, and found the bed empty. He half sat up and saw her huddled in a little ball, looking tense. “Love” he whispered, his voice gravelly with sleep “What’s wrong. Are you ok?”

She tipped her head back and blew a curl off her forehead “Just thinking” she said

“About what. Tell me.” He reached out his hand to touch any of her and grazed her side, causing her to shiver

“It’s silly.” She said, trying to brush it off “I, just, don’t worry about it’s stupid.”

He scrubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He coaxed her backwards until she was nestled between his legs. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and rested her forehead against his cheek. Draco began running his hands up her arms, down her sides, along her thighs and back. Smooth, soothing, she sighed and pressed her lips together. “Stupid and Hermione Granger don’t go together” he admonished her “If you have a question, you have a question. Besides, we promised each other to talk remember?”

She gave a little huff of embarrassment, glad that she didn’t have to look at him. “Do you wish we were having sex?” she finally asked softly.

His hands stilled momentarily, before traveling back across her skin “That sounds a bit like a loaded question love” he said.

She bit her lip “I know, sorry, it isn’t meant to be. It’s not me fishing for a compliment or anything. I just, I realized we hadn’t talked about it and I wasn’t really thinking about it but that maybe YOU were thinking about it and wishing that we were doing it and didn’t want to say anything because you didn’t want ME to feel badly but really you wanted to be and….” She trailed off when Draco gave a soft laugh in her ear.

“Slow down love. You’re going to short out something in that brain of yours.” She poked him with her elbow but fell silent. “Ok. I’m going to try to say this in a way that makes sense. But, for the record, it is 2am and I just woke up so if anything sounds odd I get a do-over. Ok?”

“Ok” Hermione agreed with a nod

“So, first off. I find you incredibly beautiful, sexy, alluring and a complete turn on. I hope to all the gods that I have made that very clear whenever we’ve been together. I have NEVER been unsatisfied after an encounter with you, so just put that thought of your head.” Hermione smiled slightly and bit her lip to keep from interrupting him. “Now, do I wish we were having sex? Honestly, I don’t know. I mean, do I want to have you in any way, shape and form I can…hell yes” Hermione felt her cheeks heating up and certain visuals flashing across her mind as Draco continued “The thing is, I don’t feel a rush. I want to be with you for the long haul so, in my mind, we have all the time in the world to reach that point. There are so many ways to make you scream my name that I haven’t had a chance to try yet and so many things I can imagine that delightful mouth and those hands doing…so why rush?”

Hermione wasn’t sure if she wanted to smack him or kiss him, she split the difference by grinding up against him slightly, making him catch his breath. “So” she asked hesitantly “This is ok.”

He turned her around so he could look right at her “It is more then ok. Of course, “he added “If you thought you wanted more we could talk about it.”

She shook her head and looked down slightly “I, I’ve been happy with just where we are.”

“Then what brought this on love?” He asked, tilting her head up to look at him again.

She huffed and looked embarrassed. “I just woke up to Ron and Pansy talking about it and Ron saying that, well, that there was no way you were satisfied without us having sex and it made me worried.”

“Ron’s an idiot” Draco said flatly, and put up a hand when she tried to protest “No, he is. I know he is your friend and I don’t mind him, but he is an idiot. If he thinks that someone needs sex when they have all of this” he gestured to Hermione’s body “and especially this” he kissed her forehead “ and this” he put a palm over the place where her heart was beating a bit wildly “then he’s not only an idiot he lacks imagination.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then buried into his chest and started to cry. Draco looked stunned “I, I’m sorry love, did I do something wrong?”

“No” she choked out “I’m sorry. No, you are wonderful. That’s all. That’s why I’m crying. I love you.” He held her close and eased them both down until they were cuddled up again.

“Go to sleep love” he said finally “I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise.”


	18. Move In Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH....alright! You get two chapters today. Partially because I want to test and make sure my drafts are saving right and mostly because I like you

When Hermione and Draco slipped down to the kitchen they were hardly surprised to find no one else in the house awake. The stacks of bottles showed just how long of a graduation party it had been and even Kreacher was a bit overwhelmed by the chaos. Draco brewed tea and put a cup in Hermione’s hand. “You know” he said conversationally “This might be the perfect time to work on your caterwauling charm.”

Hermione laughed “You're evil” she admonished and he just smirked over his teacup

“So I’ve been told by most of the people in this house right now” he said with a shrug “Might as well prove them right.”

Hermione shook her head “I would” she admitted “But I’m kind of enjoying being here with just you. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be the hero for once and greet them all with hangover potion and breakfast?”

Draco pretended to weight the options seriously then grinned at her “C’mon gorgeous. Let’s get out of here.” Hermione grabbed his hand and they apparated away from the house.

**

When Draco and Hermione got back, everyone else was downstairs. She couldn’t quite say they were AWAKE but they were there. The smell of greasy breakfast sandwiches and coffee made Ginny give out a hoarse cheer and when Hermione produced bottles of Hangover potion Blaise kissed her hand with as much of a flourish as he could muster.

“Malfoy. You’re a saint” Ron said, digging in to a sandwich and slurping his coffee.

Draco arched an eyebrow “I think I’ll leave the saintliness to Potter here” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Theo added “Besides I’m sure it was all Hermione’s influence. If Draco had his way we’d probably been subjected to multiple Caterwauling charms or a cold agumenti spell.” Draco toasted him with a tea-cup and nodded.

Hermione looked around “Where’s Luna?”

“Oh” Theo said uncomfortably “She had an early portkey so she didn’t stay. Her apprenticeship starts Monday but she booked it for today to get settled in.” Hermione looked at him thoughtfully but didn’t pursue it further.

Pansy appeared looking fresh and put together. Ron eyed her warily, but appreciatively. “How’d you do that?”

She rolled her eyes at him “Magic” she said with a coy wink and everyone laughed.

“Well” Ginny said, dusting off her hands “What do you say we get presentable and then move in to our apartments?”

“Red” Draco asked suddenly “Why are you living with the girls. Why aren’t you just staying with Potter?”

Ginny gave him a level stare “Have you MET my mother” she deadpanned and Harry winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Good point” Draco admitted and went upstairs to find his things.

**

Hermione stepped through into the sunny apartment. “It’s beautiful” she said and Draco grinned with pleasure

“I’m glad you think so” he answered sincerely “I’m impressed you took it without seeing it first.”

“I trust you” she said with a shrug, missing the soft smile that crossed his face at her words.

Pansy pushed past her and began inspection the rooms. “This is the smallest bedroom. Ginny, you will be here the least so you get that one.”

“Fair enough” Ginny agreed, begin to pull furniture out of a box and magically resize it.

Poking her head out of a different room, Pansy beckoned to Hermione “CLEARLY this is supposed to be your room” she said “If I didn’t know better I would say it was designed for you.” She stared hard at Draco who blinked innocently at her.

Hermione followed Pansy into a room that was all windows and bookshelves. Her smile lit up her face and she began pulling and resizing her furniture and arranging her books. Draco slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist “Like it?” he asked

“Love it” she said and leaned back to kiss him

“Plus” he added conversationally “Silencing charms are built into the walls. So, there is that.” She smacked him lightly and he laughed and headed out to his own apartment.

**

Ginny, Pansy and Hermione had agreed that it was going to be just the girls tonight, a roommate dinner. The boys pouted slightly but then Blaise reminded them there was a new place that had just opened up in Diagon Ally that they had been meaning to try owled Harry, Ron and George to meet them.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to Malfoy, Nott and Zabini being so chummy with Potter and some Weasley’s” Pansy said with a shake of her head.

“The feeling is mutual” Ginny giggled and lifted her glass for a refill.

“It feels kind of weird to not have Luna’ Hermione said wistfully and Pansy arched an eyebrow at her. “What” Hermione said defensively “I like her.”

“Oh, I like her too” Pansy said “I was actually just wondering what happened between her and Nott.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked, leaning forward eagerly

“Well” Pansy said thoughtfully “I mean. She left really early. And Theo hasn’t mentioned her once. Do you suppose they broke things off before she left?”

“Oh, do you really think so?” Hermione cried “They seemed to really like each other.”

“Yeah but Hermione” Ginny explained patiently “Her apprenticeship is three YEARS with only sporadic visits home. Plus if it goes well she might get taken on as a full time researcher.”

“Well, I know, but.” Hermione trailed off and Pansy smiled softly

“I know you’re a romantic” she said, putting her hand on Hermione’s knee “But I think they were both pretty realistic that they were just having fun together for however long it lasted.”

“But won’t Theo be upset?” Hermione asked worriedly

“Probably” Ginny said matter of factly “But that doesn’t mean he also didn’t think it was the right thing to do.” Hermione sat back with a huff and sipped her drink.

Ginny and Pansy smiled at each other over Hermione’s head, they would never tell her but despite being the logical one she had the softest heart. “So Pansy…..” Ginny drawled “What exactly are your intentions with my brother.”

Pansy laughed and threw a pillow at Ginny “My INTENTIONS” she said mockingly “Are to give him the best damn shag of his life as often as possible.” Ginny made gagging noises and rolled off the couch, pretending to retch on the floor. “What” Pansy asked innocently “You asked.”

“Don’t EVER mention that again” Ginny admonished “And you had better make sure you silence the room if he is here. I know I don’t want to hear that and I bet Hermione doesn’t either.”

“Oh,” Hermione said absently “Draco said silencing charms were built into the walls.”

They both looked at her with eyes wide “He said WHAT” they shrieked together and ran into their rooms to test it out. By the time they came back they were all giddily laughing.

“Wait wait wait” Ginny said, holding up her hands “Why did Draco tell you THAT particular detail?” She eyed Hermione with a knowing grin and Hermione felt herself blushing deeply.

“He just mentioned it” She tried to give a careless shrug but her friends weren’t buying it.

“Mhm. I’m sure” Pansy said and rolled her eyes “Just being a good landlord I bet. Well, Draco is one of my best friends and I do NOT” she held up a finger for emphasis “Want to hear any sexy noises coming from the two of you. Got that roommate?”

Hermione fidgeted “I mean we aren’t having sex or anything so don’t worry.”

Ginny snorted “Right, like that is the ONLY way to possibly get freaky. I know you too well Hermione. You’re a Gryffindor lioness in more ways then one.” Now it was Hermione’s turn to fire a pillow at the redhead, who ducked behind the couch and sent off a few of her own.

“Hermione” Pansy added patiently “Don’t you remember what I told you. That sort of stuff doesn’t matter. I see the way you look at each other. And the way you can barely go ten minutes without touching. Let’s just say that whatever you ARE doing I don’t want to hear it.” Hermione smiled at Pansy who winked at her.

**

It was late, Pansy and Ginny had finished off the bottle of wine and they’d talked until there was comfortable, sleepy silence. Hermione had said goodnight first and gone back to her room. She took a deep breath as she looked around, this was home now. She got into bed and realized it was the first time in a long time that Draco wasn’t there with her. She twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable, but without his warmth and the quiet of his breathing she just couldn’t settle. Muttering something about being a strong woman who doesn’t need a man she lumped the pillows into a vaguely human shape and curled up around them. Closing her eyes she reached for the thread connecting them and gave it just a very gentle twang.

The music in the club was loud and Draco was sitting back, watching in amusement as Harry, Ron and Theo were getting progressively louder and more drunk. Blaise had finally gotten the cute boy he’d been eyeing to dance and they’d disappeared into the swirling mass of bodies. Almost like the ghost of a hand on his shoulder he felt Hermione’s touch and he smiled to himself and sent a gentle pulse of magic back to her. As discreetly as he could, he closed his eyes and pulled up the image of her library. It was quiet and the lights were dim and he waited patiently for her to arrive. She hurried around the corner of the shelves and stopped shyly “You alright love?” he asked and she nodded

“It’s stupid really” she said, twisting her hands “I just, can’t sleep without you.”

He grimaced “Trust me, I’d rather be with you then out here with these idiots. But, I’m their only hope of getting home in one piece and without ending up on the front page of the Prophet.” She wrinkled her nose at the thought and nodded. She stole forward and gave him a gentle kiss, resting her head on his chest after to feel the rise and fall of his chest. He tilted her head up and smiled at her “I have an idea. I have to go back, but close your eyes, try to rest.” She nodded again and he opened his eyes.

Luckily, no one in the club had noticed a thing and as he settled back to wait for the others to finish he reached out with his magic to find the thread connecting them. Ever so gently he ran his magic back and forth across hers, keeping in his head her soft curls on the pillow and curve of her body under the blankets.

In her bed, Hermione could have sworn that Draco was lying next to her, running his fingers through her hair and up and over her shoulders and back. She let herself sink into the touch and fell asleep.

He felt her magic calm and still just as Blaise came back, shining with sweat and grinning. Ron was barely able to stand and Draco rolled his eyes “Alright you lot. Time to head home. Ron, Harry, I think your coming with us for the night. Ginny and Pansy would have my head if anything happened to you.”

Harry giggled “It’s like a sleepover!” Draco rolled his eyes

“Right, just like that. Alright now Chosen One, up you go.” With one hand around Ron and the other supporting Harry he made his way slowly out of the club, wishing more then ever that he was in bed with Hermione.


	19. Morning After

Early on Sunday there was a gentle knock on the door. Draco set his book aside and went over to open it. Hermione was there holding two steaming cups of tea “For you” She said with a smile and handed one to him “Thank you for helping me sleep.”

Draco leaned in and kissed her “You are a sight for sore eyes” he told her severely “Your friends are NOT fun to babysit.”

She rolled her eyes and peeked around him “Where did you leave them?” she asked in amusement

“They were dead set on going to see Ginny and Pansy so I had to barricade them in Blaise’s room. Transfigured an extra cot, Ron seems like the type to get twitchy if he woke up with someone else in bed.”

“Where was Blaise?” Hermione asked with interest and Draco just raised an eyebrow

“Not sure. He left the club separately from us.”

“Oh really” Hermione said with interest “I can’t wait to hear about THAT”

“I can” Draco said drily “Now, it smells like stale liquor and the boys dormitory after a Quidditch match in here, do you think we can go for a walk?”

Hermione blew on her still steaming tea cup “I’d like that.” She answered and they headed out the door.

**

They stayed away until after lunch, figuring it would give everyone time to get over their hangovers. They strolled aimlessly through Diagon Alley, stopping at the bookstore and watching the owls in Eeylops snoozing on their perches. Without even meaning to they ended up outside of Declaration.

Hermione pressed her nose to the window and peered in “Draco it really does look great.”

He ran a hand through his hair “I’m glad you think so. It’s going to be interesting getting this going and figuring out how this works.”

“You mean how to balance all the egos?” Hermione asked in amuseument and Draco nodded sheepishly

“Well” she continued “I assumed that Theo and I would be doing mostly R&D right now. Getting our initial line up. You and Blaise will hand the supply side and client relations. Does that about cover it?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Draco said slowly “I just don’t want you to think I’m trying to be the boss but I may have to, you know, give timelines and ask for certain documentation and all that.”

Hermione winked at him “I don’t think I’ll mind you being the boss” More seriously she added “You have the business experience. I trust you with that. I’ll work on the product and tell you what is or isn’t possible and you figure out how to work with that. Theo and I will be a team and you and Blaise can work out your end however it suits you best.”

Draco nodded, lost in thought “So, what is the plan for tomorrow?”

Hermione considered “Meet up in the morning, go over the product plan, hear what you are thinking of for potential clients and then go from there?” Draco seemed satisfied and turned to head back to the apartment. Hermione took one more lingering glance at the store….THEIR store…..and headed back with him.

**

Monday morning found Hermione in front of the mirror trying on and discarding one outfit after another. It was silly really, she was just working with Draco, Theo and Blaise but she felt like this was important, like she wanted to look like a professional. She finally settled on something that would be good in the lab but also didn’t make her feel like 6th year and went out into the living room.

Pansy was just pulling on her Healer-in-Training robes and double checking her bag. Ginny was in full practice gear standing in front of the fireplace, about to floo to Holyhead. “Wait!” Hermione cried, dashing into her room and returning with her camera “Humor me” she pleaded and pulled them in for a selfie “Everyone say FIRST DAY” Ginny and Pansy laughed and rolled their eyes but obliged

“Bye honey! See you after work” Ginny said cheekily and was gone in a rush of green.

Pansy just smiled at Hermione and waved as she slipped out the door. Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron in the hallway waiting for Pansy and it made her smile. He could be an idiot but he was a loyal and loving idiot.

Hermione made a cup of tea and decided to walk over to the shop instead of flooing. She hoped it would settle her butterflies a little bit. Transfiguring her tea cup into a “to go” mug she headed out the door. She hadn’t been in Diagon this early and liked how quiet and business-like the street seemed. She especially appreciated that there was no one around trying to talk to her or gawk at her. It wasn’t as bad when she wasn’t with Ron or Harry but still, anonymity was nice.

She assumed she’d be the first to arrive but the light was on in Draco’s office. He had stayed last night but slipped out in the morning when she got up and started pulling outfits from the closet. She assumed he’d go back to bed, but apparently he was getting a jump on things too.

Giving a gentle knock on the doorframe she smiled when he looked up and his eyes lit up “Hey stranger” she said with a grin and he rose to give her a kiss. “Early bird getting the worm?”

“Now Granger, don’t call yourself a worm” he said teasingly and she wrinkled her nose and punched him lightly. “I asked Blaise and Theo to get here at 9:00. I figured I’d come in and get all the paperwork in order for everyone. I know it probably seems silly since it is just the four of us but I want to make sure that everything is in good shape.”

Hermione nodded “Makes sense” she said “You don’t want to start out sloppy.”

“Plus” Draco said a little bitterly “I have a feeling that even WITH your good name attached there will be some added scrunity on us so I really want to make sure everything is aboveboard.” Hermione’s eyes softened, sometimes she could forget that not everyone knew HER Draco. That all they knew was the specter of the Death Eater.

She wrapped her arms around him “It’ll be alright love” she said gently “And if it isn’t then I’ll hex people until it is.”

Draco laughed “My heroine” he said and kissed her forehead.

“I’m going to go get settled in” she grinned at him “See you at 9?” He nodded and kissed her again, sending a little shiver down their shared magic as he did so. “Watch it you” She said severely “This is a professional environment”

“At least until Blaise arrives” Draco deadpanned


	20. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my first day in the classroom for the year so of course I'm a nervous ball of jitters. Thought posting this seemed kind of perfect. It's almost entirely world building with their business, let me know what you think!
> 
> We have four chapters left and it is fluff. Fluffy goodness, tying up loose ends and bringing it to a gentle close. I could keep going forever with these characters/version of JK's world and I may come back but I know the pace of life is going to pick up and I don't want to leave a WIP.
> 
> For those who have been reading and commenting steadily you can't even begin to know what a boost it has been. I wish I could hug you ♥️

Blaise and Theo strolled in at 9:00 and they all settled around a table on the first floor. “Welcome to Declaration boys” Hermione said with a smile and they looked around appreciatively. “Draco’s going to do the nitty gritty stuff first then we’ll talk plans.” Draco doled out paperwork talking them through the non-compete agreement and the plan for covering expenses until they turned a profit.

Then he turned to Blaise “I know you’ve already been working on some clients. You want to share about that?”

Blaise nodded and pulled out a folder, surprising Hermione a little with his organized and businesslike manner. “Right” He said “Draco already lay some groundwork with the Squib Support Society and I think that will be a very valuable partnership. I’ve also got a meeting with the Auror’s Department, just the admin but it should be a good way to gather info on what they are looking for. Other thoughts are underage wizards or those who enjoy going out and maybe don’t trust that they’ll be as quick with a wand when they’ve been imbibing. For that George and I are going to chat later this afternoon since I think that selling through WWW makes the most sense at least initially. I think if we could get those three big ones pulled together we’d have a good diversity of outlets and we can see what else builds from there.”

Hermione was impressed and said so and Blaise preened slightly “I’m not just a pretty face Granger” he said with a wink “Oh! I almost forgot. On Friday Rita Skeeter is going to come and do a photoshoot and an interview with all of us. I know, I know” He said, when Hermione made a face “But this is going to be good for us. Reformed wizards, the Golden Girl, brand new magical application….it practically writes itself and it should get us out ahead of any rumors and maybe pique the interest of other clients.”

Hermione sighed with resignation “Fine” she growled “But if that bitch so much as hints at anything I’m not happy with I reserve the right to put her into a jar.” Draco smirked while Theo and Blaise just looked confused

“Ah. Right. Ok” Blaise said “Well. I think that’s all. Once I know from you and Theo what you think the first set of charms will be I can start marketing. Other then that, I’ll work on what I’ve got.”

Draco spoke up “Oh. Our production line for the charms is ready to be up and running at any point. The craftsmen will take the design suggestion you give and create something. Once it has been approved there is an assembly line to make a run of them. I’m working with George to get some dedicated machines in his space that we can use to adhere the magic and he’s promised that his people will handle hiring and all of that, focusing on Squibs as we discussed.”

Hermione gave a pleased nod and picked up her folder. “Right. So, Theo and I have started discussions but we had agreed to wait until after graduation to really go full force on anything. We were looking at what spells seemed like they would translate well to the charms and what might be the most widely useful. If we do get something with the Aurors that will be more specialized of course.” She shifted papers and pulled out the list “Alohomora, Colloportus, Caterwualing Charm, Disillusionment, Lumos, Protego, Scourgify and Tergeo, all seemed like good potentials for more widely used charms with

Expelliarmus, Homenum Revelio, Episkey, Muffiato, Riddikulus, and Rennervate being aimed at the Aurors.”

Theo added “Hermione and I thought that Lumos, Protego and Colloportus might be a good trio to start with. Can be marketed as protective and would be appealing to underage witches and wizards and Squibs as well. Perhaps Scourgify and Tergeo can be paired with some other domestic spells that we can source from Mrs. Weasley to make a good “Housekeeping kit” for lack of a better term.”

Hermione nodded “Alohomora, Disillusionment and Caterwauling also fall into that protective angle but they seem a little more “offensive” vs “defensive” so we thought we should start with the others to see how it goes.”

Blaise and Draco were nodding and scribbling notes. “I’ll get you some of the base metals from the craftsmen” Draco said “So you can start figuring out the spell and the binding. When you have an idea of what shape you want the final charm to be let me know so I can tell them.”

“I can work with this” Blaise said enthusiastically “Do you think it is safe for me to say the first two sets are going to be what we move forward with? I can talk about the others only with the Aurors of course.”

Hermione looked at Theo who nodded “Yes, I think that is pretty set.” She agreed

Draco rubbed his hands together “Excellent! I think we all have plenty to work on.” They gathered up their things and Blaise and Draco put their heads together as they went up to the offices. Hermione trailed after Theo up into the lab, smiling in anticipation of uninterrupted spell creation.

**

Once in the lab, Hermione slipped off her jacket and wound her hair up on top of her head. She pulled out a quill and parchment and looked at Theo expectantly. “Right” he said, settling down across from her. “So, we’ll start out with Lumos, Protego and Colloportus?”

Hermione nodded in agreement and then tapped the quill on her chin.“We also need to use these to figure out a more sustainable way to create the charms themselves. Assuming they get more complicated we are going to need something more reliable then just holding bits of magic together.”

“Ok” Theo continued, “so we need to design the charm for the craftsmen and then form the base spell for these so they can go into production. While we are doing that we can test out ways to make it easier to weave the spells.”

“With the design we have to be careful. The whole point is to be able to recognize these by their look so we can’t have designs that are too close together or use up the obvious ones that we might need later. Like, Colloportus, it wouldn’t be a key because that makes more sense for Alohomora so maybe it should be a door signifying that it shuts and locks instead?” Hermione looked frustrated “This is when I need someone like Luna with a more artistic brain the mine!” Theo shifted and Hermione’s eyes went wide “Oh, gosh, sorry” she said “Well, maybe sorry? I don’t really know what’s going on and what you need and”

Theo laughed “Relax Granger!” he interrupted “You are overthinking as usual. Yes, Luna and I broke things off before she left with Scamander. It was mutual but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t sting. However, it also means that I’m not going to melt into a puddle every time her name is mentioned.” Hermione nodded cautiously and smiled at him. “As for the designs” he continued “Agreed. I think Colloportus should be a door, Lumos maybe a star? Protego we could do an old fashioned shield since it is a protection charm.”

“Perfect. That works” Hermione said enthusiastically

“And maybe” Theo said thoughtfully “We could see if there are any artists that the craftsmen know that maybe could help us with future designs. I’ll send a note to them asking about that.” He paused to jot down a few things and set it aside to mail later.

“Ok, so now the design is set on to the functionality of it” Hermione said “Colloportus seems the most straightforward. You throw the charm at a door and it locks it. Actually now that I think about it we will need to develop Alohomora at the same time so the person could UNLOCK the door.” Hermione scribbled furiously “A key I think? Seems to make sense.” Theo agreed

“Now Lumos…..” Hermione said thoughtfully “Maybe this is where we branch out, look at things that don’t have to be thrown? It’d be more useful to have something that was handheld, that you could use to light your way not just blindly illuminate an area. I mean, that is how I use mine more often, don’t you?”

“Yes” Theo agreed “and we’d want you to be able to shut it on and off easily.”

“See, now this is where Muggles have you beat.” Hermione said with a laugh “We have these things called flashlights. You can literally carry it in your pocket and turn them off and on with a flick.”

“Well, so, let’s use that” Theo countered “Take the same shape, have a switch that you press for lumos and one for nox. The magic can be activated with a press rather then a throw.”

“Oh I like it” Hermione grinned “We’ll make these wizards appreciate muggles yet! Plus, it will be a good way to test out the limits of our spellwork and the machinery George has. Actually, I wonder if this will be too tricky for this machine to replicate?”

“I can go talk to him later on” Theo said quickly “Maybe walk him through our initial idea and see what he thinks.”

Hermione nodded “Sounds good. He’s usually doing paperwork after lunch so you can probably catch him in his office. Now….protego…….”

They both sat back thoughtfully and were silent for a few long minutes. “It also doesn’t seem like a throw charm” Theo finally said.

“No” Hermione agreed “Otherwise we’d have to put some sort of timer on it and what if you needed the protection for longer?”

“Maybe another one you press?” Theo wondered “Like, you press and hold it as long as you need it and when you release it the spell is released?”

Hermione frowned “That could work” she agreed “I guess we could weave into it that if fingers pressed it would activate, that way it wouldn’t accidentally go off if someone got it caught in something.”

Theo rapidly sketched the three designs while Hermione jotted down the notes on the intentions and parameters of the charm itself. “I’ll take these to the craftsmen” Theo said, flourishing the sketches “I can also ask when we can get a sample to do the test run on. Then I’ll stop by and talk to George.”

Hermione nodded absently as she wrote down a few formulas and notes in what appeared to be ancient runes “OK. I’ve got some ideas on how to make the spell casting easier. I might work on those.”

Theo waved over his shoulder and headed out and Hermione bent over her parchment. A knock startled her and she looked up to see Draco smiling at her from the doorway. “Are you at a stopping point?” he asked and Hermione scrubbed at her face

“Uh, yeah sure, did you need to meet or anything?”

Draco looked at her in amusement “No, but it is lunchtime and I don’t want the brains of this operation to faint from hunger.” Hermione looked up at the clock in alarm and realized that four hours had slipped away.

“Oh gosh, yeah. Let me just tuck these away.” She hurried to gather up her notes and slide her jacket back on. Draco held the door for her and she blushed as he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her outside.

She took a deep breath “OK yes, food and air is definitely a good idea” she said with a smile “Thank you.”

“Just trying to be a good colleague” Draco smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the temple. “I think there is a café just over here that has sandwiches and salads and things, sound good?”

Hermione nodded and they walked in comfortable silence to the café. Hermione filled Draco in on what Theo was up to and her attempts to find a more sustainable casting method. He nodded thoughtfully and gave her updates on what he’d been working on.

Finishing his lunch, Draco brushed off his hand and stood up “I have an idea” He said “Let me show you.” Hermione looked confused but followed him down the block until they stopped in front of a display of cauldrons outside a shop.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him “Cauldrons?” she asked blankly

“Now Miss Granger, what do you use a cauldron for?” He asked with a grin

“You use them for brewing potions _professor_” she said, sticking out her tongue. She noticed the way his breath caught when she called him that, interesting….worth noting for later.

He pulled himself together “Correct. 5 pts to Gryffindor. But WHY do you use cauldrons? Specifically why these types?”

Hermione frowned “You need something to mix the ingredients in” she answered “A lot of other containers might react or contaminate the potion so you need one that is inert to prevent a react…. OH!” she said and her eyes went wide.

“There’s my girl” Draco smirked “What if you made a base…like a small loom….of similar metals and with properties to hold the spell in stasis so it won’t react or move or do anything until you ask it to? You could loop the bits of magic over it and they would act as fingers to hold the weave together as you worked in the other bits?”

“Oh, you are good” Hermione said, already digging in her bag for a notebook and pen “If I ask the craftsmen do you suppose they would make me a silver loom, or something more like this.” She showed Draco a square with teeth sticking up around the edge.

“I imagine so” he said “I have to go talk with them later, I can ask.”

“Thank you” Hermione said with a kiss “You know that I absolutely adore Ron and Harry and they have so many awesome qualities but….”

“It is nice not to be the only problem solver any more?” Draco smiled, but without any sneer to it and Hermione nodded. “I’m glad I can help” He answered simply, and they walked back to the shop.


	21. Battle Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Narcissa for you

By the end of the week, Theo and Hermione had a test batch and George assured them the machine was ready to run production. The charms had come in and looked wonderful and they had orders from the Squib Support Society and George was going to put up a display in WWW.

Hermione would have been on cloud 9….if she hadn’t been dreading the interview with Rita Skeeter. Just thought of facing her made Hermione feel like a 4th year again. It was Thursday evening and the rain that had been threatening all day was finally pouring down. Hermione was standing at the office window watching the drops hit and running through her talking points for tomorrow. She desperately hoped that if she could just stay on message that Rita wouldn’t be able to get to her, to embarrass her or make her seem young and stupid.

There was a tap and Hermione turned, expecting Blaise or Theo coming to tell her goodnight. Her eyes widened when she saw Narcissa Malfoy, standing as poised and put together as ever, in the doorway. “Mrs. Malfoy” she said, belatedly remembering her manners “Welcome, it is so good to see you.”

“Narcissa darling, remember?” The woman swept into the room and kissed Hermione lightly, giving her a smile that seemed warm and genuine.

“Of course, Narcissa” Hermione tried to smile back and gestured to a chair.

Narcissa sank into it elegantly and regarded Hermione. “Draco tells me that you all are giving an interview tomorrow, an exclusive to that horrible Skeeter woman.”

The tone in her voice made Hermione like her even more “Yes” she said tiredly “I know it will be good for the business, but she is not my favorite person either. She just has this way of making me feel young and stupid.”

“Which is why I wanted to help you gear up for battle” Narcissa said, with a smirk that looked an awful lot like her son. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her and Narcissa continued “I’m sure that talk of fashion and hours spent primping and dressing and presenting yourself just so seem pointless to you. You clearly dress nicely, professionally, but don’t bother with it much beyond that…does that seem a fair assessment?”

Hermione wanted to argue, but Narcissa had summed up her attitude towards fashion pretty succinctly, so she just nodded and blushed slightly.

“Well, I’d like to offer you an alternate view” Narcissa said, gesturing with her hand “Clothes can be weaponized just like any other aspect of yourself. You have shown ample times that your brain is formidable, I would like to offer my help in making the packaging match up to the inside. You’ll find” she continued kindly “That there are certain types who are more apt to listen when you look the part. It may not be ideal, but it is true.”

Hermione’s head spun, she wasn’t sure where the line between compliment and insult was blurred here but Narcissa seemed sincere and she knew that she had a point. Cautiously she asked “You….are offering to take me shopping? But, why.”

Narcissa gave her a calculating look and then nodded, as if deciding something “Yes, in essence. I’m offering to help you outfit yourself for your new role. The why…well…it is two-fold. I want Declaration to succeed, of course because of Draco but also because Theo and Blaise are very dear to me. You are very necessary to it succeeding and this is something I can do to help. Also, well, I know you and my son care for each other very much. I have no issue with that, he is lucky to have found you, but that doesn’t mean it will be easy for you both. Once again, this seems very small but it is what I can do to armor you against those who would judge your relationship.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. She just stared at Narcissa and tried to piece together what the woman meant “So” she said slowly “You think that I could dress better and you want to do that so the business and my relationship with Draco is taken seriously?”

Narcissa tipped her head to one side, watching Hermione carefully “Yes” she said simply “And because despite what we may wish women are still judged by how we look and so we might as well use that to our advantage.”

It was every piece of patriarchal bullshit that Hermione loathed…but also knew to be true. She wanted to be angry at Narcissa, to tell her how dare she come in and tell her she didn’t know how to dress. But, she knew the woman had a point and she could sense that the offer was sincere. She sighed heavily “Alright. I know I could use the help.”

Narcissa smiled at her and stood up, moving carefully to Hermione she wrapped an arm around her “I know that was hard for you” she said softly “I only want the best for you. I know….” She hesitated and didn’t finish her sentence. “Why don’t we start with an outfit for tomorrow, just for the interview, if you like it then we can look at doing more.” Hermione nodded decisively and Narcissa called for her House Elf. The little elf appeared with a rack of clothes and Narcissa looked through them, selecting a tailored suit. Hermione was surprised, assuming she’d go for a more feminine look, but Narcissa seemed to read her thoughts “Business is still considered a man’s world to wizards, despite the fact that women have actually been running things for centuries. This will show them that you know what the rules are and deliberately choose to ignore them.” She conjured a privacy curtain and Hermione went behind it to slip into the outfit. The House Elf appeared with a bob and made some adjustments until the suit fit perfectly. Stepping back out she twisted to try and see how it looked. Narcissa handed her a pair of shoes and some earrings. She gestured to the bracelet “I assume you’ll want to wear that tomorrow” she said with a smile “So I think just earrings to finish the look.”

When Hermione was fully dressed, Narcissa conjured a mirror for her to see the full effect. Hermione’s breath caught, she looked grown-up, knowledgeable, and….maybe a little sexy? Narcissa whispered a few charms and her hair smoothed out, curls laying without frizz over her shoulders. “Ok, you have got to teach me that one” Hermione said with a laugh and Narcissa wrote down the words for her.

“These type of beauty charms are really more of a family tradition” she explained “Mothers pass them to their daughters, which is why they don’t appear in a lot of books or magazines. This particular hair charm was well used by my sisters” Hermione bit her lip at even a passing mention of Bellatrix and Narcissa kindly pretended not to notice. “I have others that I would be happy to show you if you’d like.”

“But, I’m not family” Hermione said shyly

“Aren’t you?” Narcissa asked her and Hermione looked down with a small smile.

“Hermione” a voice called from the hallway “Would you like to get some dinner….” Draco stopped as he caught sight of her, staring openly.

“Draco, dear, you’ll catch lacewing flies” His mother drawled and he snapped his mouth shut, making Hermione giggle.

“You look, amazing” He finally said, kissing her gently on the cheek

“Your mother kindly offered to help me get ready for the interview” Hermione said, inclining her head towards Narcissa before stepping behind the curtain to change “She even taught me a hair charm.” She added. Draco shot a look at his mother who smiled blandly at him.

“That was very thoughtful Mother” he said carefully, kissing her on the cheek “whatever made you think of it.”

“You told me that Rita was interviewing you all tomorrow” Narcissa reminded him “And I know what it is like to be a woman pulled front and center in front of someone who wants to find a flaw. I didn’t want Hermione to have to face that without the proper protection.” Draco searched her face carefully but seemed to be satisfied with what he saw.

Hermione came back out, in her own clothes again, and thanked Narcissa with a kiss on the cheeks. She wasn’t sure if it was proper, but it felt right. “Would you like to join us for dinner?” she asked but Narcissa smiled and shook her head

“I’m afraid I have other plans, but perhaps tomorrow? I’d like to hear how the interview goes?” Hermione agreed and the two women bid each other goodnight. Draco walked his mother to the floo, looking like he wanted to say something but was biting his tongue. Just before she left, she reached out to pat Draco’s cheek “I really do care” she said sincerely “It’s for you, but it is also for her.” Then she stepped through the floo and was gone.

“Well, that was interesting” Hermione said with a laugh and wrapped her arm around Draco “Can we get dinner now? I’m incredibly hungry and need to process what just happened.” Draco nodded in agreement and they headed to the floo.


	22. A Proposal (no- still not that one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you this was fluffy until the end right? Well, another warning just in case! Giving the other Unspeakables their happily ever afters. I don't have the ability to follow these side pairings at the moment but I like them and hope you do too

“And THEN” Blaise chortled “Skeeter turned her simpering look on Draco and asked him what it was like to be the wizarding world’s most eligible bachelor and he said ‘I wouldn’t know’ with such a frosty look that I think her quill got icicles on it!”

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged and smirked. “What?” he said “It’s true?”

“Well, were ANY of the questions particularly useful?” Narcissa asked and Hermione huffed in annoyance

“Barely” she ground out “After we’d established our relationship statuses, morning beauty rituals and what it was like to work with your former school yard nemesis she did manage to touch on the basics of what Declaration will be about.”

Theo patted her shoulder in sympathy “I know Granger, but it is the way these things work.” She muttered something about “male gaze” and “stupid patriarchy” and Narcissa sipped her wine and smiled

“Well, it will be attention, regardless” Narcissa conceded “So you will have to think what to do with it.”

“I have the windows charmed to show the products and some basic information” Blaise piped up “So if we get people wandering by to take a look then they can see what we are about. Plus, Draco has production ready to go and I’ve sealed up the contracts with the Squib Support Society and WWW. Now I think we just need to plan a grand opening gala.”

Hermione choked slightly, coughing as her eyes watered “A gala?” she asked “Whatever for?”

“Publicity sweetheart” Draco said, running his fingers over her arm to try and calm her “We’ll give them a show so they get intrigued by our product. Plus, if we get some positive attention it might help people overlook that ¾ of the owners were on the wrong side of the war.”

“Speak for yourself” Theo said with a wink “I kept one the fence so firmly I think it is still lodged up my ass.” Narcissa rapped his hand sharply and he mumbled an apology.

“Perhaps Halloween” Narcissa mused “It would give you time. Since the first level isn’t built out yet you could have it there.”

“Only if you will help me plan it” Blaise said, bowing to Narcissa with a twinkle in his eye

“You mean give you my contacts so Pureblood society shows up?” she smirked at him

“You caught me” he said with a shrug “But it would be helpful.”

“Only if the other partners agree” Narcissa said, looking at Theo, Draco and Hemione. Theo kissed his hand to her and nodded and Hermione looked sideways up at Draco, who was smiling.

“I think that would be wonderful “She said honestly “It isn’t my forte and I don’t trust Blaise.” Narcissa laughed openly and Blaise attempted to look wounded, which set the rest of them off

“Well that is settled then” Draco said, and Hermione could tell he was pleased. Because it was good for the business or because his mother and his girlfriend seemed to get along? Maybe a little of both?

**

Weeks slipped by and Hermione fell into a pattern. Ginny was gone most of the week and spent much of her spare time with Harry at Grimmauld Place. Pansy would occasionally stay late at Grimmauld also, but she always flooed back to sleep in her own bed “Honestly, Hermione” she said in an exasperated tone “I know you and Draco get all _cuddly_ but some of us like room to stretch out.” Hermione shrugged, it seemed to work for Ron and Pansy so who was she to judge?

And Draco, well, he stayed over almost every night. They had managed to carve out a small, private, apparition point in the corner of their rooms so they could move between them easily (the Portkey also boasted anti-apparition wards for safety) so it was almost like they were living together. Hermione smiled to herself, it was almost like being back in the Heads dorm again and she felt comfortable and happy.

One Friday morning the floo suddenly sprang to life and Ginny came tumbling out of it. Pansy and Hermione stared at her as she let out a whoop and grabbed them both in a big hug. “You are looking” she said proudly “At next week’s starting Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies.” They paused, staring at her, and she rolled her eyes “Honestly you two need to learn something about Quidditch. It means I’ll suit up! It means I’ll get to play. Next week!” Hermione screamed and started swinging Ginny around and Pansy immediately floo called Blaise and Theo and told them to get their asses down here. Draco came running out of Hermione’s room, not sure if the screams were happy or not and was met with the sight of the girls giggling and dancing around the room.

“This calls for a celebration!” Blaise said, banging on the table for emphasis “Tonight, our place. Show up, bring your lovers and we are going to celebrate.” They all agreed, Pansy was on day shift right now and Ron and Harry were on an easier rotation so they could get everyone together.

“So, you mean it” Theo asked casually “We should bring someone if we are seeing them.” The three girls stopped and stared hard at Theo

“Why do you ask, dear” Pansy said with a glimmer in her eye and Theo just shrugged

“Just wanted to make sure I was clear” he said innocently “I also was curious if I’d get to meet the person taking up all of Blaise’s time.”

That diverted their attention and they turned to stare hard at Blaise, who smiled his easy smile “Yes, I will be bringing my person tonight” He said, clearly delighting in the attention

“Do we know them?” Ginny asked, trying to sound innocent and uninterested

“You do” Blaise said with a smile, “His name is Liam but you would have known him as Lisa, a Ravenclaw from our year.”

Hermione’s brain took a minute to catch up, but Pansy was all smiles immediately “Is this the handsome gentlemen that you were telling me about from the club that night?” and Blaise smiled and reddened slightly “And you’ve been seeing him…just him…this whole time?” Pansy shook her head “Well, we really are growing up.”

Theo had managed to slip away so they didn’t have a chance to quiz him on who HE was going to bring. “That’s alright” Ginny said gleefully “We’ll find out soon enough.” She headed to her room to sleep off the early morning practice and Pansy left for St. Mungos. Blaise slung an arm around Hermione and Draco “You two are awfully quiet” he said, and Hermione thought she could hear his bravado slipping just a little.

“I think it is lovely that you are seeing someone” Hermione said sincerely and kissed Blaise on the cheek. “As long as you are good to him and he is good to you that is all that matters right?”

“Oh, he is EXTREMELY good to me and I try to return the favor” Blaise said with a lewd wiggle of his eyebrows. Hermione punched him on the shoulder and stepped through the floo to the store.

Draco grabbed Blaise’s arm before he could follow “I remember Lis….sorry Liam from Hogwarts.” Draco spoke slowly, determined to get the pronouns right “He was always decent and seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. We did a couple of projects together so I got to know him a little. I’m glad your happy.” Blaise gave Draco a genuine smile and hugged his friend

“Thanks” he whispered “That means a lot.” Then they headed to the shop together.

**

Blaise had meant it when he said it was going to be a celebration. Music blared from the somewhere in the room (Hermione was very grateful for the silencing charms so they wouldn’t have annoyed neighbors) and had laid out copious amounts of food and alcohol. Liam, it turned out, was an expert at making drinks “Something to take my mind off curse breaking” he said with a shrug and everyone was feeling relaxed and happy.

Harry had a huge grin plastered on his face and couldn’t stop talking about how HIS girl was a starting seeker and that he couldn’t wait to see HIS GIRL play in her match next week. Hermione thought it was quite adorable and even Draco couldn’t bring himself to tease him about it.

The door opened and Theo stepped in “There he is!” Ron shouted, already more then half drunk “Pansy said you were bringing someone to the party tonight. Where are they?”

George appeared in the doorway behind him and Hermione heard Draco give a little “oh” behind her. “I’m right here brother dear” George said, slipping an arm confidently around Theo’s waist. Hermione blinked rapidly, her brain just couldn’t keep up today, but Draco didn’t miss a beat.

“Oy, Theo, you serious? I’m drowning in Weasley’s around here. Did you really have to add another?”

Ginny and Ron both said “HEY!” in such an indignant manner that no one could keep a straight faced. Soon, Liam was handing George and Theo a drink and everyone was back into conversation.

Hermione had drifted away from the others a little and was looking out a window. Draco slipped his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder “You all right?” He said quietly and she smiled up at him

“More then alright” she confirmed “It’s just funny, you know, at Hogwarts the only thing we saw or that was talked about was boy-meets-girl. But this, this is better. This feels right.” She smiled up at him and they both watched as their friends talked and laughed, happy and comfortable just as they were.


	23. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter!

“I’m going to do it Hermione” Harry said, looking like he might vomit “I, I just have to. I’m terrified but I have to do it.”

“Goodness, Harry, you are just asking Ginny to marry you it isn’t like Voldemort is resurrected” Hermione was trying not to laugh at her best friend, since he was obviously in distress.

“No, I know, but I want to do it right… you know? She deserves it to be right. Merlin, she’s everything.” He ran his hand through his hair, managing to make it stand up even more wildly.

Hermione sipped her tea and watched him. They met for lunch at a café halfway between Declaration and the Ministry at least once a week but today he had seemed even more agitated then usual, now she knew why. “So when are you going to ask her?” She asked, trying to steer him towards happier thoughts.

“Sunday dinner” he said decidedly “I mean, I’ll ask her myself out in the garden but I think she’d like to be around family right after. You know?”

Hermione thought about her laughing, sparkling friend and admitted that a private moment followed by being the center of attention was probably exactly what Ginny would want. “That sounds perfect” She said sincerely and Harry smiled gratefully at her.

“You will be there, right?” He asked and she nodded. Molly Weasley, in her usual way, had welcomed everyone into the Burrow, tutting and declaring that they all needed to be better fed and WHAT were kids these days doing to take care of themselves? Blaise had made a joke about how since he wasn’t dating a Weasley he probably should bow out but Molly wouldn’t hear of it. “Nonsense” she said briskly “I doubt you and Liam ever have a decent meal. You bring him over here every week that he’s available. You hear?” Hermione could tell that Blaise was secretly thrilled and Liam was soon as much a part of the family as the rest of them.

So, that meant that when Harry took Ginny for a walk before dinner all of the Unspeakables were there and when she came back in with her eyes shining and Harry grinning with tears running down his cheeks they had been able to celebrate together…like a family. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, so happy for her two friends and Draco watched her carefully, thinking his own thoughts about what was taking place.

**

Declaration was the buzziest company in town and the standing contracts had grown steadily through the fall. George had dedicated a a whole production line to their products and was already talking about needing to expand the facility.

Hermione and Theo had finished the lines that they had planned and were tinkering with some new ideas. Draco and Blaise assured them that there was no rush, that they should get right whatever it was that they had planned next.

Hermione was most excited about the loom she had constructed. It was a simple silver platter with teeth sticking up all over it that she had coated with a stasis charm and other protections against magical cross-contamination It acted almost like a cauldron for threads of magic and she could use it to hold the threads of magic as she wove the charms. Draco already had plans to patent it for advanced magical researchers and was in talks with all the wizarding schools.

The “grand opening gala,” as silly as that seemed to Hermione since they had been open for months, was only two weeks away and she suddenly realized that she had absolutely nothing to wear. Narcissa had helped her build out a wardrobe of business suits and cocktail dresses, and Ginny had helped her pick out a few eye catching things for nights out with Draco, but nothing seemed right for this mix of business and high end. She had pulled everything out of her closet, and collapsed in a groan on top of the pile of clothes. 

She heard a low chuckle behind her and glared over her shoulder at Draco “As enticing as it is to see you spread out on the bed” he said, coming over and sitting beside her “The amount of frustration your magic is pouring out right now tells me that is NOT your intent.”

Hermione rolled over and pillowed her hands behind her head “At the risk of sounding like a vapid society girl” she said bitterly “I have NOTHING to wear.” Draco threw back his head and laughed and Hermione groaned “At least you find this amusing” she said darkly “It’s easy for you. You just put on dress robes and look devastatingly handsome. I, on the other hand, have to find something that is professional but not TOO business like. That is sexy but not OVERALLY so. That is fashion forward but not OVERDONE and heaven forbid it looks anything like something I’ve worn before.”

Draco smoothed her hair back from her head and reached into his pocket, pulling a small bag out that he quickly enlarged back to its original size. Hermione tentatively unzipped the bag and out spilled a dress of silky, dark blue fabric. Shimmering slightly as it fell in folds over her lap. She gaped at it then looked at Draco “Did you, buy me a dress?”

He rubbed the back of his neck “I wasn’t sure if this would count as one of those marking territory overstepping things. It really wasn’t meant like that. I just figured you were not sure what to wear and I thought this would look beautiful on you.”

She raised an eyebrow at him “It almost is overstepping” she countered “But it stops just short and is very sweet. I’m surprised though” she continued with a smirk “That it isn’t Slytherin Green.”

“Ah, my dear” Draco said, running his fingers through the material “While the sight of you in my old House colors is very delightful _this_ is the color of my magic.” He gave her an appreciative and appraising look “The idea of having you wrapped up in that…well…I’m sure you can guess.” Hermione shivered and leaned into him for a kiss.

**

The night of the gala the apartment was an explosion of boxes and fabric and hair potions. Hermione had protested taking ALL AFTERNOON to get ready but Ginny had pointed a finger at her face “Hermione Jean Granger I spend all week sweaty in sports gear. I WILL look glamorous tonight”

“And you don’t even want to know what I got covered in today” Pansy drawled “I’m on the magical accidents floor this rotation so……” So, Hermione had backed down and let them fuss and charm and glamour to their heart’s content.

She left before them to make sure everything was set up at Declaration. Stepping through the floo she heard a breath catch behind her, turning quickly she saw Draco openly staring at her. He seemed to catch himself and bowed low “You look stunning” he murmured and she blushed prettily. Stepping forward he held out a long box, she opened it and out dripped a multi-strand necklace of shimmering silver. He took it and fastened it around her neck, the weight as comforting, almost grounding and it nestled in the dip of her dress. “Perfect” he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

“It looks like our magic” she said, running her fingers through the strands and he gave a low laugh into her neck.

“Alright?” he asked and she kissed him in response. Offering his arm they made their way downstairs to check on the preparations.

**

The gala was in full swing, Draco and Blaise had made an opening speech and sold the idea of Declaration to the appreciative crowd. Now, they were mingling. Draco and Blaise worked the crowd to perfection, using all of the Pureblood business charm they’d learned growing up to win people over even more. Hermione, gratefully, was left out of that. Instead Draco would occasionally guide over someone to her who was interested in her magical research or the innovations in spell casting she was tinkering with. She wasn’t sure she was helping but Blaise assured her she was so she allowed herself to enjoy it.

The volume slowly rose as the champagne was consumed and Hermione giggled to see some formerly dour witches and wizards gaping in astonishment at the charm demonstration that Theo was running. She heard a familiar loud voice behind her and turned to see a slightly red faced Ron clutching Pansy’s hand. “Pansy!” he said, in what she assumed he thought was a conversation tone. “I just, I love you so much.” Hermione’s eyebrows shot up as she watched him fumbling in his pocket and pulling out a small box.

Pansy saw it too and discreetly swept her foot behind Ron’s leg, making him stumble and fall onto one knee. She grasped his hand hard to keep him there and then exclaimed with over-exaggerated sweetness “Why Ron! What are you doing?”

He was stunned for a minute, but then recovered and opened the box “Pansy, please, I love you. Marry me.”

Pansy covered her mouth prettily with her hand “Oh yes Ron, I’ll marry you!” and with a silly grin he slipped the ring on her finger. The crowd erupted into cheers and Ron and Pansy were immediately surrounded by people offering congratulations. A flashbulb went off and the reporter from the Prophet snapped a picture of the happy color.

“What an idiot” Ginny’s voice said scornfully behind her “I knew he had no style but to do this at YOUR event. Now I know he has even less intelligence then I expected.”

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arm around the redhead’s waist “It’s alright” she said honestly “At least he waited until after the speech?”

“Plus” Draco added, coming up behind them “Every story that talks about their engagement will have to mention Declaration so” he shrugged “win win?” Ginny shrugged and she and Hermione went over to hug Pansy and squeal over the ring.


	24. Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end! Thank you for reading along. I love you all!

Things were changing, but Hermione was happy with the shift. Ginny had finally stood up to her mother and told her that she had been in love with Harry since she was ELEVEN for Godric’s sake and they were getting married and they WERE going to live together. Theo had quietly moved in with George above the shop and Ron and Pansy had found a little house. “Because, honestly Hermione” she said with a serious expression “I just don’t know if I’d feel like I was truly MARRIED if I didn’t have a house. YOU understand” Hermione didn’t, but she just hugged the Pansy and told her she was happy for her.

Once Pansy and Ginny were gone, Draco had all but moved in and finally one day Blaise appeared at the door with the rest of Draco’s things “Mate” he said seriously “Would you stop pretending and just move in with Granger already? It is stupid to keep a three bedroom apartment when it is really just me. There is a vacant one bedroom a few floors up, I’m going there.”

Draco had accepted the box and looked at Hermione questioningly. They had never really TALKED about moving in together even though they essentially were. She just smiled and asked if he needed help unpacking.

Fall faded into winter and somewhere around the new year Blaise, Theo, Hermione and Draco had finally been able to draw a salary from Declaration. The celebration topped everything Blaise had done before and went well into the next morning. Hermione and Draco had finally slipped away, exhausted and wanting to be just with each other.

Spring came and with it weddings for Ginny and Harry and then Pansy and Ron. Hermione was sick of being asked when SHE was going to get married to round out the next stage of the golden trio. Draco made sure to hover close whenever a reporter showed up, so he could lasso her magic and keep her from doing something she’d regret. Hermione had made it very clear to their friends that she was very happy and she and Draco were going at their own pace and to BACK OFF. One stinging jinx to Ron and the rest of them took her seriously.

And then it was September 1st. Hermione woke up and still had butterflies in her stomach, even though her Hogwarts days were over. Draco rolled over and smiled at her “I have an idea” he said, “Get dressed.” She didn’t question it, she’d learned by now that Draco’s ideas were usually wonderful and slipped on her clothes and grabbed something for them to eat. “Ready?” he asked and she nodded. He slipped his arm around her and side-apparated them away from the apartment.

When they landed Hermione looked around and laughed with delight. They were in the middle of the bustling Platform 9 ¾ and it was filled with students and families hugging and calling out last minute instructions. Draco whispered a Disillusionment charm around them and they watched from the back of the platform. “This is where it all changed for me you know” he said quietly into her ear “When I got on the train for my 8th year I didn’t see any future for myself. I was just surviving. Then, some gorgeous little know it all sat down and pretended to read in my compartment for the entire train ride and I suddenly had a glimmer of hope.” Hermione leaned back and kissed him, settling into the comfort of his arms. “But now” he continued “Not only do I have hope but I actually see myself having a future. One thing hasn’t changed though” he flipped open a small velvet box to reveal a ring that was twined ropes of blue and green “And that is you being a part of that future.” Hermione gasped and looked back at him “Hermione” he said seriously “Will you marry me?”

She smiled up at him, eyes glimmering and kissed him deeply “Yes” she whispered

THE END


End file.
